Por siempre jamas
by Mina Rox
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.
1. Nueva Familia

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Nueva Familia.**

Era temprano, aun los rayos del sol eran tenues, y ya se veia un jinete seguido por una elegante carroza. El jinete cabalgaba alegremente, demostrando su felicidad en cada galope.

Mientras tanto en la gran casona Swan todos los sirvientes corrian de un lado a otro para mantener todo en orden. Arreglando los mas minimos detalles, ya que la llegada del patron era un evento que alegraba a todo el mundo pero en especial a la pequenia Bella, la unica hija de Charlie Swan.

-Oh Carmen esto parece Navidad- Exclamo la pquenia ninia emocionada mientras la nana le abotonaba el gran vestido.- recibo madre y hermanas en un solo dia!!

-Si van a pasar cosas emocionantes aqui con una Varonesa- la nana no pudo terminar de hablar porque Bella habia saltado de la cama- Estate quieta Bella!!- dicto la nana.

-El amo merece un poco de felicidad despues de tanto tiempo criando a la ninia solo- dijo otra de las sirvientes que llevaba el nombre de Angela.-seguro que ella es encantadora.

-Espero caerle bien- comento Bella viendose al espejo.

-Oh seguro ella te querra mucho, tu solo portate como el angelito que seguro llevas ahi dentro- dijo Carmen apretandole las mejillas a la ninia.

-Y no mordisquees los huesos en la cena o quedaras en evidencia- dicto Angela. Terminando de cepillarle el cabello a Bella.

De pronto se escucho un golpe en la ventana y Bella salto para ver de donde provenia, y ahi estaba el pequenio ninio delgado y de piel cobriza, arrojando piedritas a la ventana de Bella.

-Espera un momento Bella- la reganio Carmen.

-Jake ya te lo eh dicho hoy no!!- grito bella para que el pobre Jake la escuchara.

Jacob o Jake como Bella lo llamaba era el companiero de juegos de la ninia, juntos hacian travesuras por toda la casa, sin duda era el unico amigo que ella tenia.

-Pareces una senorita!!- dijo Jake un poco entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Es que lo soy tonto!!- chillo Bella.

-Si pero es que hoy si lo pareces.- dijo mirandola embobado.

-Chico o chica te gano!!- exclamo Bella.

-Ja- se burlo Jake, mientras Bella corria escaleras abajo para alcanzar a Jake y darle su merecido.

Mientras los chicos jugaban y peleaban, la carroza junto con el amo Charlie Swan estaba por entrar al gran patio de la casona. Los sirvientes se arremolinaban para formarse y darle la bienvenida como se merecia el patron.

-Bienvenido a casa mi senior- saludo Eleazar que era el esposo de Carmen y padre de Angela.- veo que nos ah traido una varonesa.

-Eh traido un hogar entero mi querido Eleazar..- dijo el amo Swan.- pero parece que me falta una hija- dijo Charlie mirando a todos lados buscando a la pequenia Isabella.

En ese instante del carruaje bajo una pequenia ninia de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era realmente hermosa su nombre era Jessica, seguida de esta, bajo una ninia un poco mas bajita de cabellos negros como la noche y con una sonrisa angelical su nombre era Alice.

Las ninias miraban con curiosidad a todo el mundo, mientras una hermosa mujer bajaba del carruaje ayudada de uno de los sirvientes, ella era muy hermosa de cabellos rubios rojisos, una piel suave y blanca, de andares elegantes. Ella era la Varonesa Tanya Denali.

Los sirvientes le hacan reverencias y ella solo los miraba por encima del hombro.

-Oh Charles, esto es realmente encantador- dijo la hermosa mujer dirigiendose a su ahora marido.

-Papa!!- grito Bella corriendo hacia su padre.

Bella iba totalmente sucia, tenia lodo y pedazos de hojas de arboles en el cabello, su cara estaba totalmente sucia y desaliniada. Charles estaba muy contento al ver a su hija que la alzo en brazos y la beso por todas partes.

-oh!! Fijate estas igual que cuando me fui.- dijo Charlie mirandola de arriba a abajo.- seguro que tu amigo Jake anda por aqui.

Charlie tenia razon, Jake venia caminando con los hombros encogidos y baniado totalmente en lodo.

-No senior lo eh asesinado- dijo Bella sonriendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Bella y Charlie soltaron risitas al ver a Jake,.

-Esperaba presentar a una senorita pero creo que tengo que conformarme contigo- dijo riendo- Bella quiero presentarte a la varonesa Tanya Denali y a sus hijas Jessica y Alice.

-Hola Bella, por fin te conosco, tu padre no hace otra cosa mas que hablar cosas de ti.- dijo Tanya en tono seco- ninias saluden a su nueva hermanastra.

Las dos ninias hicieron una reverencia a la cual Bella se sorprendio pero sigo sonriendo.

Bella estaba emocionada y feliz, ya tenia todo lo que habia soniado, por fin una madre y hermanas. Que mas podria pedirle a la vida si todo lo que ella queria lo tenia.

Charlie se acerco a Bella para arroparla, dandole un libro que le habia traido de regalo.

-Utopia!- dijo la pequenia ninia acariciando el lomo del libro.

-Significa paraiso,- le comento Charlie sentandose en la cama.- quiza sea algo denso para una ninia de 8 anios pero puede ampliar nuestra biblioteca.

-Me lees un poco?- pregunto Bella a su padre que la veia con ojos cansados.

-Ah sido un dia algo largo-contesto charlie.

-Y ahora eres esposo- comento Bella un poco triste.

-Si ahora soy esposo, pero soy padre antes que nada-dijo sonriendo.-tu y yo hemos sido 2 durante mucho tiempo, supongo que hay que acostumbrarse a esto. Venga!- exclamo Charlie para acomodar a Bella en su lugar.

-has visto como tomaron la cena?- pregunto Bella emocionada.

-si- dijo charlie soltando risitas.

-Fue perfecto, como en un baile!!- chillo Bella.

-Te agradan?- pregunto Charlie curioso.

-Mucho!!-

-bien..bien porque eh de salir de viaje dentro de 15 dias.

-Pero si acabas de volver- dijo Bella sentandose en la cama con el senio fruncido.-cuanto tiempo?

-3 semanas- contesto serio.

-una!

-dos!

Entonces desidieron jugar a piedra papel o tijera. Ganando Bella.

-de acuerdo una- suspiro Charlie-vamos a dormir!- comento acostandola de nuevo y dandole un beso en la frente.

Pasaron los 15 dias, y una maniana muy temprano estaban todos los sirvientes esperando al amo junto con las 3 pequenias y la varonesa.

-Pero jamas habia visto tantas caras tristes, quien a muerto?- pregunto divertido charlie.-volvere dentro de una semana!

-Entonces vete, asi volveras pronto- contesto Tanya haciendo un puchero.

Charlie la beso, y despues se dirigio a apretar las mejillas de las pequenias Jessica y Alice.- quiza para entonces las tres pequenias jovensitas ya se hicieron amigas.- comento parandose para besar a Bella.

-cuento contigo para que pongas al corriente a la varonesa- dijo charlie arrodillandose frente a Bella.- la varonesa no esta acostumbrada a ensuciarse las manos.

Acto seguido Charlie subio a su caballo pero sintiendo una molestia en uno de sus brazos.

-Que tenga un buen viaje amo- le deseo Eleazar dandole las riendas del caballo.

-Gracias Eleazar.

Charlie cabaldo lento hacia la puerta mientras los demas sirvientes seguian en filas mirandolo. En cambio la varonesa y las ninias ya se iban adentrando a la casa.

-Esperen!- chillo bella- es una tradicion que salude desde la puerta.

La varonesa no hizo caso al comentario de Bella y entro a la casa seguida de las ninias.

Bella corrio hasta la puerta para seguir viendo como se alejaba su padre, pero algo andaba mal, el caballo iba un poco mas lento. Vio como su padre cayo al suelo. Bella sintio como su corazon parecia detenerse y acelerar al mismo tiempo.

-Papa!!!- grito la ninia corriendo hasta su lado.- papa!! Que te pasa!!

Eleazar junto con Carmen y Angela, para entonces la Varonesa se habia dado cuenta de lo sucedido, y corrio hasta donde charlie estaba tirando.

-Charles!!-grito Tanya.

-Papa!! Que te pasa! Reacciona papa!!- lloraba Bella.

Tanya logro acomodar a Charles, en la cara de este se veia claramente el dolor que estaba sintiendo, mas que el dolor fisico era el dolor de saber que habia llegado su hora y dejaria sola a su pequenia ninia. Charlie miro a Tanya unos segundos y despues se dirigio a Bella quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-te quiero mi ninia- dijo charlie en un susurro acariciando la mejlla de Bella.

Tanya estaba llorando ahora, no entendia el porque las ultimas palabras de Charlie eran para Bella, Tanya amaba a Charlie pero jamas podria competir con el amor que Charlie sentia por su hija.

Y entonces charlie cerro sus ojos para siempre.

Tanya y Bella gritaban del dolor, lloraban desconsoladamente. Carmen trataba de abrazar a Bella para darle fuerza pero esta no la dejaba, ella no queria apartarse de su padre. Mientras tanya lloraba y gritaba a los cielos. Eleazar la tomo y la abrazo con fuerza y ella se derrumbo y sollozaba en los brazos del pobre sirviente.

Pasarian 10 anios para que otro hombre entrara en la vida de la pequenia Isabella.

* * *

ojala les guste!! RR^^


	2. Punteria

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Punteria.  
**

_Pasarian 10 anios para que otro hombre entrara en la vida de la pequenia Isabella._

Un hombre que seguia siendo un ninio en muchos aspectos.

Caminaban los reyes Carlisle y Esme de Francia por los oscuros pasillos del castillo alumbrandose con fuego. Camibaban a paso veloz.

-Firme un tratado matrimonial con el rey de Espania- decia el Rey Carlisle enojado- Por dios que ese chico me obedecera.

-Pero el no siente amor por ella mi senior- explicaba la reyna esme en tono maternal.

-Esto no es cuestion de amor!- replico el Rey.

-Tal vez debamos dejarlo pensar las cosas mi lord- contesto la reyna.

-Como futuro rey debe aprender a tener responsabilidades- decia enojado el Rey.

-Un arbol joven no puede crecer a la sombra de un roble Carlisle! El debe ver la luz.- ahora hablaba un poco exasperada la Reyna.

-lo que necesita son unos azotes- grunia Carlisle.

Pero sin duda los reyes iban tarde a la habitacion del principe Edward ya que el estaba bajando ayudado de sus sabanas por la ventana, Edward era un espiritu joven y libre, no se avergonzaba de ser principe pero todos estos formalismos llenos de protocolos le aburrian y el queria ser un aventurero.

-Por dios Carlisle que no puedes esperar a maniana?- preguntaba Esme mientras entraban a la habitacion de Edward.

-Si no puedo dormir yo el tampoco- replico Carlisle.- Edward despierta!!- grito el rey.

-Oh no, otra vez- dijo cansada Esme.

No era la primera vez que el principe se escapaba sin decir nada a nadie.

-Llamen a la guardia!!!- grito El Rey- que lo traigan aqui!!.

Edward cruzo a todo galope el bosque. Se sentia libre, le gustaba el frio viento que golpeaba sus mejillas. Solo eran el, su caballo y la fria noche..

Era muy temprano en la maniana y la joven Bella se encontraba dormida frente a la chimenea, sus suaves y chocolates rizos estaban esparcidos en el suelo, su cara apesar de estar manchada de hoyin era la de un angel. En sus manos tenia el libro de Utopia, libro que su padre le habia regalado antes de morir.

La joven que apenas se despertaba vio como los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la pequenia ventana de la cocina. Sonrio para si misma al ver que hoy seria un bello dia. decidio empezar ya con sus quehaceres que consistian en darles la comida a los cerdos y gallinas que habia en la casona. Despues iria a recoger manzanas para el desayuno.

Mientras Bella recogia lasmanzanas escucho el galope de caballos, levanto la mirada y ahi mismo vio que la guardia real pasaba cerca de donde estaba. Se levanto con las manzanas en su delantal y camino de nuevo rumbo a la casa, cuando algo llamo su atencion. Era un hombre alto y un poco musculoso estaba tratando de tomar el caballo de su padre. Oh no un ladron penso la joven.

-No no no lo haras- se dijo para si misma y corrio soltando las manzanas.

Tomo una de las manzanas y en un movimiento agil y veloz le dio en la cabeza tirando al joven al suelo. El caballo asustado se detubo muy cerca de los 2. Bella seguia arrojandole manzanas al muchacho para asustarlo y que se fuera. El pobre chico se tambaleaba, sobandose el golpe de la cabeza y maldiciendo.

-ladron!! Esto por robarle el caballo a mi padre- chillaba la joven aun arrojandole manzanas al chico.

-perdon!- decia Edward tratando de cubrirse los golpes que la chica le daba- el mio a perdido una herradura y no eh tenido mas opcion!

-Y que opcion tenemos nosotros!!- seguia arrojandole todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Basta!!- dijo Edward poniendose de pie pero se habia enredado en su gran capa.

-Llamare a los criados!!- gritaba Bella.

Entonces Edward se puso de pie tratando de quitarse la capa que tanto le molestaba, justo a tiempo se puso en evidencia mostrando el escudo real, Bella al verlo se quedo en shock. Habia cometido un error al golpearlo penso. Se arrodillo automaticamente.

-Oh Majestad perdnadme!- suplicaba Bella mirando al arrodillada.

Edward no entendia el cambio que la joven habia tenido hasta que vio el escudo en sus ropas y supo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la pequenia.

-Su majestad perdone no lo habia visto, meresco la muerte- decia Bella en un susurro.

-Tu punteria me dice lo contrario- decia Edward con el senio fruncido y sobandose la cabeza que aun le dolia.

-Y se que por ella debo morir- decia la joven asustada.

Edward no sabia que decir, tomo el caballo y se monto en el para despues dirigirse a Bella.

-entonces si tu no se lo cuentas a nadie, yo tampoco lo hare.- comento el joven principe.

-Tenemos otros caballos alteza, mas jovenes y rapidos- contesto Bella mirando aun el suelo.

-Mi deseo no es otro mas que librarme de la jaula de oro- decia el principe mirando hacia el camino. – tomad esto por tu silencio- dicho esto arrojo 20 monedas de oro a la pobre sirvienta. Y asi se alejo de ella cabalgando a todo galope.

Bella tomo las 20 monedas de oro y corrio hasta la casa, olvidandose de las manzanas.

En el comedor estaban Tanya, Alice y Jessica esperando su desayuno, Carmen servia el desayuno.

-Eh dicho dicho huevos a los 4 minutos, no 4 huevos al minuto- dijo en voz baja Jessica- y en nombre de Dios donde esta nuestro pan!!!- grito

-En seguida se lo traigo senorita- contesto Angela.

-Jessica querida que eh dicho siempre referente al tono?- pregunto Tanya.

-Una dama de buena cuna jamas levanta la voz mas alla del dulce y apagado susurro del viento.- dijo Alice mirando al techo como si de eso dependiera recordar lo que Tanya su madre les habia enseniado.

-Alice querida, no hables si no puedes mejorar el silencio- replico Tanya, mientras Jessica hacia una mueca.

-No era estridencia, era resonancia, un cortesano nota la diferencia.-comento Jessica mirando con recelo a Alice.

-Dudo mucho que tu estilo de resonancia sea permitido en la corte ral.- comento Tanya.

-No entrare en la corte real madre, de hecho nadie, salvo una puerca extranjera a la que tienen el valor de llamar Princesa- comento con saniaJessica.

-Carinio nada esta dicho aun- comento Tanya dandole un sorbo a su bebida. Mientras Alice rodaba los ojos.- porque razon no hay sal en nuestra mesa?- pregunto- Bella!!!!!- grito .

-Ya voy!!- contesto la pequenia jovensita desde la cocina.

-Uuu hoy ah salido el sol desde el este- dijo Angela temerosa.

-Claro que ah salido por el este!!- comento Bella emocionada poniendo las monedas en la mesa- y va a ser un maravilloso dia!!

-Oh mira cuantas monedas- dijo sorprendida angela.- ninia de donde las has sacado?- pregunto.

-Me las ah dado un angel – contesto Bella tomando la charola con el pan.- y ya se en que las vamos a emplear- dijo mirando a Carmen.

-Eleazar!!- dijo Carmen sollozando.

Tanya habia vendido a Eleazar para pagar algunas deudas que tenian, de hecho habia hecho eso desde la muerte de su esposo, ya que se habian quedado sin sirvientes.

-Si la varonesa pudo vender a tu marido para pagar sus impuestos, con esto- dijo mostrando las monedas- podemos traer a casa a tu marido. La corte tendra que permitirlo.

-Pero es que el Rey le ah vendido a Cartier, partira a las Americas- dijo la vieja sirvienta sollozando.

-Este es nuestro hogar y no consentire que acaben con el- comento Bella poniendole fin a la conversacion.

Bella se dirigio al comedor donde la esperaban.

-buens dias madame- saludo Bella- Jessica,Alice- saludo a las jovensitas.

-Hola Bella- saludo Alice sonriendo. Ella siempre habia sido buena con Bella, en cambio Jessica siempre le miraba por encima del hombro.- espero hayan descansado.

-Porque has tardado tanto- pregunto Tanya mirandola de arriba a abajo.

-Me cai de la escalera del granero, pero ya estoy bien- comento Bella.

-Miren alguien a vuelto a leer cerca de la chimenea, ceniza y hoyin por todas partes.- se burlaba Jessica.

-Hay personas que leen porque no saben pensar- replico Tanya.

-Porque no duermes en la posilga de los cerdos, ya que insistes en oler como ellos?- pregunto burlandose Jessica.

-Oh Jessica no seas cruel.- dijo Tanya burlandose tambien. –Bella ven aqui querida- Tanya la tomo del brazo- tu apariencia demuestra cierta ordinariedad, como puedo hacer para que cambiases- se preguntaba Tanya mas para ella que para los demas.

-Le aseguro que lo intento deveras, quiero complacerla. En ocasiones me siento a pensar que podria hacer yo para agradarle..- pero Bella no termino de hablar porque Tanya la interrumpio.

-O querida calmate.. –dijo tanya volviendo a su plato.

Bella se entristecio y camino hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez si recuperaramos a Eleazar quiza no la ofendiera tanto- le dijo.

-Tus modales son los que ofenden Bella, pese a que ah pasado mucho tiempo te eh alojado, vestido y alimentado. A cambio solo pido que me ayudes en las labores sin decir ni un reparo, resulta tan extraordinaria mi peticion?- pregunto enojada.

-No mi seniora- dijo la chica en un susurro.

-bien, no hablaremos mas de regresos de sirvientes, queda entendido?-exclamo Tanya.

-si mi seniora- susrro de nuevo Bella conteniend las lagrimas.

* * *

Perdon por la demora aqui tienen el siguiente capi


	3. Utopia

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

El principe Edward cabalgaba por el bosque, perdiendose de la guardia real que seguramente lo estaba buscando, pensaba en la joven que acababa de ver, tan salvaje y a la vez tan mistica. Sin darse cuenta sonreia, ya que nadie jamas le habia puesto un dedo encima y ella casi lo medio mata a manzanazos.

De pronto vio como frente a el un grupo de atracadores y ladrones robaban un carruaje, un anciano gritaba ayuda. Pero nadie estaba cerca mas que Edward.

Gitanos penso el principe.

-Ahi no hay nada!!- chillaba el anciano mientras uno de los ladrones revisaba el compartimiento del anciano.

-Auxilio!! Ayuda!!- gritaba mas fuerte.

Uno de los ladrones tomo un paquete que para el anciano era sumamente especial.

-Llevense todo menos eso!!- sollozaba el anciano.

-Apartate viejo- le decia el ladron.

El que parecia el lider de los gitanos dio la orden de retirada ya que se acercaba la guardia real. Edward penso en si era bueno ayudar al anciano o irse ya que si la guardia lo atrapaba seria llevado hasta el castillo.

-Vamonos la guardia real viene!!- grito uno de los gitanos mientras los demas se llevaban todo lo que creian fuese de valor.

-El cuadro!!!- gritaba el anciano.- se han llevado el cuadro!!

Edward cabalgo hasta donde estaba el anciano, este al verlo le pidio su ayuda.

-Por favor mi senior ayudeme!- suplico el anciano.

-La guardia lo ayudara, viene en camino.- replico Edward.

-Por favor!! Mi vida esta en ese cuadro!- dijo el anciano.

Edward fue a todo galope a buscar el ladron que se habia llevado el cuadro. Sin darse cuenta el ladron corria en su direccion, iba decidio a golpearle. Y lo hizo! Pero Edward como buen guerrero esquivo el golpe.

-Maldito gitano!!- grito Edward.

Los 2 jinetes galoparon paso a paso, Edward decidio arrojarsele al gitano derribandolo. Ambos cayeron a la tierra, rodando sin poder detenerse, para entonces Edward ya tenia el estuche en sus manos.

Sin darse cuenta, iban rodando rapidamente hasta llegar al presipicio, cayendo hasta el lago. El gitano logro escapar, dejando a Edward y el paquete.

Mientras Edward y sus reales aventuras salian a flote literalmente, en algun lugar de la ciudad Bella se encontraba decidida a hacer algo que si quiza saliese mal, le costaria la vida. O por lo menos algunos azotes.

-Es que has perdido la cabeza- decia Jake frotandose la nuca y mirando por la ventana.-Sabes cual es el castigo que dan a los sirvientes que visten por encima de su rango? 5 dias en el calabozo!- replicaba el joven mostrandole los dedos en senial de enfasis.

-Tu tambien harias lo mismo por mi. Admitelo!!- comentaba Bella apuntandole con un dedo y caminando hacia el biombo.

-A..mm yo? Hacerme pasar por cortesano?- hablaba un Jake atontado y tartamudeando.- pavonearme por ahi como un noble? Nunca eh estado en la corte!! Ni tu tampoco..

Jake se mostraba sobreprotector con Bella, ellos habian crecido como hermanos, Jake amaba profundamente a Bella pero no la clase de amor de pareja ya que Jake veia en Bella la hermana que jamas tubo.

-Razon de mas para que nadie me reconosca- comentaba Bella mientras se desvestia.- ahora dame ese vestido- apunto hacia un vestido dorado y muy elegante.

-No se lo creeran!!- decia Jake para si mismo mientras le arrojaba el vestido a la joven. – eres demasiado afable.

-Tampoco se creerian que una sirvienta llevara 20 monedas de oro.- comentaba la pequenia terminandose de vestir.-Soy la unica esperanza de Eleazar.

-Ya la varonesa que le diras?- pregunto Jake mezclando pinturas. Jake era estudiante de pintura.

-Que estoy recogiend flores silvestres- contesto Bella soltando una risita- Jake puedes verla aun en la calle.

-Aun estan comprando baratijas en el mercado- contesto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ni se te ocurra reirte. Voy a salir ya!- dijo avergonzada.

Bella salio detras del biombo vistiendo un bonito y elegante vestido. Se veia como un angel! Jake quedo embobado y sonreia, el sabia que su amiga si seria descubierta estaria en graves problemas y pedia a Dios que todo saliera perfectamente bien.

-Los zapatos me quedan grandes- comento Bella mirando al suelo.

-Oh nadie se fijara en tus zapatos- dijo sonriendo Jake.

-Bella si la vas a hacer de noble, siempre levanta la mirada- le dijo el joven levantando su menton.

-Solo soy una sirvienta bien vestida- comento Bella sonriendo.

-Ven hagamos algo con tu cabello- chillo Jake.

Mientras Bella se terminaba de alistar el principe junto con algunos guardias iban en caminohacia donde el anciano estaba.

-Oh gracas!!- alabo el anciano viendo como Edward levantaba el estuche que le habia logrado quitar al gitano.

-Edward!! Lo prometiste- dijo enojado un joven guerrero de la guardia.

-Lo se y menti- contesto Edward bajandose del caballo y dandole el estuche al anciano.- tranquilo Jasper nada malo pasara. Queria contemplar el mundo antes de entregarle mi vida a Dios y al pais.

-Y porque te detubiste?- pregunto el anciano abriendo el estuche.

-Supongo que me falta valor y conviccion- contesto Edward cogeando ya que e habia lastimado el pie.- usted parece tener mucha, ademas dijiste que era de vida o muerte!!

-una mujer siempre lo es senior- y dicho esto el anciano saco una pintura con una mujer que sonreia levemente (_**Mona Lisa)**_.

Edward miraba el retrato de aquella mujer- se rie de mi como si supiera algo que yo no- comento refunfuniando.

-La Dama tenia muchos secretos, yo solo pinte uno- dijo riendo el anciano y guardando la pintura de nuevo en su estuche.

-El senior Da Vinci, ah sido invitado como artista al reyno. – comento el joven guardia que llevaba por nombre Jasper.

-Leonardo Da Vinci!!- exclamo emocionado Edward.

-Miguel Angel estaba atrapado bajo un techo en Roma, soy la segunda opcion. – contesto Leonardo.

-yo que me dirigia a Genova, y encuentro mi salvacion en el camino- comento Edward riendo y emocionado.-Senior eres el creador del progresismo y mi padre el rey del movilismo, ayudeme a convenserle de que estamos en el siglo XVI-decia Edward tomandolo de los hombros.

-Capitan puede traducir- respondio Leonardo mirando a Jasper con duda.

-El principe Edward, padece de matrimonio consertado senior, entre otras cosas. – respondio Jasper.

Jasper y Edward junto con algunos de los guardias cabalgaron para llegar a la casona Swan y devolver el caballo que el joven principe habia robado. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, los esperaba la Varonesa Tanya Denali quien al verlos se inclino para saludar al principe.

-Alteza!! A que debo el honor de su visita- saludo Tanya postrandose elegantemente al principe.

Edward rodo los ojos, a el le molestaba cuando las personas lo veian solo comoun principe y no como la persona que era.

-A devolverles el caballo- dijo toscamente haciendo una senia para que un guardia llevara el caballo.

-Oh nos faltaba?- pregunto Tanya poniendose de pie.

-Si me permiti tomarlo prestado esta maniana- contesto Edward. –Creo que di un susto de muerte a una de sus sirvientas, una jovensita con una extraordinaria punteria-comento recordando lo que habia pasado entre el y Bella esa misma maniana.

-Es muda mi senior- comento Tanya frunciendo el senio.

-Deveras? Hablo con demasiada contundencia- contesto el principe pillando en la mentira a la Varonesa.

-Bueno.. amm le va y le viene, pero como siempre su alteza puede tomar todo lo que quiera.- dijo Tanya en un susurro.

En ese momento las jovenes Jessica y Alice arribaron a la puerta trastabillando.

-Queridas comportense- reganio Tanya a las hermanas.

-Alteza- saudaron al mismo tiempo las hermosas damiselas.

Edward solo asintio secamente.

-Su alteza quiero presentarle a Jessica Margaritte de la Casa Denali-presento la Varonesa a su hija mayor con aires de grandeza- y a Alice.- nombro a la pequenia jovensita en tono despectivo.

Jasper quien se encontraba asombrado por la belleza de la pequenia Alice, la salud cortesmente, ella le sonreia inocentemente, parecia que entre ellos habia nacido una conexion, para ellos ya no existia nadie mas, solo el joven de la guardia y la pequenia ninia.

-Claro que si, senoritas disculpadme pero parece que han florecido de repente- contesto Edward tratando de ser cortez.

Jessica le miraba coquetamente lo que ocasionaba que Edward rodara los ojos.

Mientras el intercambio de palabras entre la Varonesa y el principe Edward estaba apunto de terminar, Bella por su lado caminaba a paso veloz para alcanzar el coche donde llevaban a los presos, y ahi junto con ladrones y asesinos estaba el pobre viejo Eleazar, en sus ojos se veia una profunda tristeza, la cual estaria a punto de terminarse.

-Senior dame fuerzas- susurro para si misma Bella que se encaminaba hacia los guardias.

-Deseo resolver la cuestion de ese caballero- dijo Bella apuntando hacia Eleazar.- es mi criado y eh venido a pagar su deuda.

-Demasiado tarde, esta comprado y sera enviado a las americas junto con los demas- respondio uno de los guardas de aspecto desagradable.

-Puedo pagarle 20 francos de oro- respondio Bella alzando la bolsita.

-Madame por ese dinero me venderia yo mismo- contesto el guardia-Continua!!- le ordeno al cochero ignorando a Bella.

-Exijo que lo libere de inmediato!!- ordeno Bella tomando las riendas del caballo- o llevare este caso con el Rey.

-El rey lo ah vendido, ahora es propiedad de Cartier- replico el guardia malhumorado.

-El no es propiedad de nadie necio gordinflon insolente!!- comento enojada Bella.- los hombres no son para ser tratados como bestias!! Exigo que lo liberen de inmediato.

-Fuera de mi camino!!- gruno el guardia.

-Osas levantarle la voz a una dama!- hablo el joven principe.

Bella salto de la impresion, ella no se habia dado cuenta que ya todo el mundo miraba aquel espectaculo y que era el mismisimo principe quien estaba apunto de defender aquella causa.

-Perdon mi senior!- suplico el guardia- no era mi intencion ofender. Es que yo solo obedesco ordenes.

Bella le hacia una leve reverencia al principe la cual contesto con elegancia y con una sonrisa torcida, por alguna razon aquella muchachita se le hacia familiar.

-Mi trabajo es llevar a estos ladrones para embarcarlos a las americas mi senior- continuaba explicando el guardia.

-Un sirviente no es un ladron su alteza- explicaba la joven- y los que lo son no pueden evitarlo.

-Deveras?- dijo en pregunta y afirmacion Edward.- entonces por favor expliquenos.

-Si usted tolera que su pueblo este mal educado y sus modales son corruptos desde la infanica y despues los castigas por los crimenes de su maldita primitiva educacion los ah aorillado. Se llega a la terrible conclusion que primero los haces ladrones y despues los arrojas al calabozo.-termino de decir la joven.

Cuando Bella termino de hablar todos los cortesanos que habian visto aquel espectaculo, hablaban admirados entre ellos, nadie jamas habia visto a alguien hablar con tanta pasion y mucho menos a una jovensita como Bella.

Edward parecio indesiso antes de hablar.

-Bueno- por fin hablo Edward.- Ahi lo tienes, liberenlo- ordeno el principe.

-Pero senior- replico el guardia.

-Eh dicho!! – grunio Edward- que lo liberen.

Bella no pudo contener su alegria, que una risita y un suspiro salieron de ella. Se acerco casi corriendo hacia Eleazar y lo tomo del brazo.

-Me parecio estar viendo a tu madre- le susurro Eleazar.

-Espera un poco- le contesto Bella.- prepara los caballos- ordeno la joven con voz firme para que todos escucharan- nos vamos enseguida.

Bella camino al lado opuesto encontrandose con la mirada curiosa de Leonardo que veia sus zapatos, el se habia dado cuenta que estos se le salian al caminar y solto una risita.

-Gracias su alteza, con su permiso- Bella hizo una reverencia hacia Edward, este no dudo en saltar de su caballo y caminar en direccion a una Bella que aceleraba el paso.

-Te conosco?- le pregunto Edward.

-Lo dudo su alteza- le contesto Bella un tanto seria y caminando aun mas aprisa.

-Que raro! Pense que conocia a todas las damas de la corte- comento para si mismo Edward.

-Bueno estoy visitando a una prima- contesto.

-A quien?-

-A mi prima.

-Si ya lo has dicho, pero a quien?

-A la unica que tengo alteza- replico Bella.

-Se esta haciendo la timida o es que te niegas a contestar a mi pregunta?- reclamo Edward dando una sonrisa torcida.

-No- contesto Bella deteniendose y sacudiendo la cabeza levemente- y si- siguio caminando.

-Entonces le ordeno que me diga un nombre, y asi podria visitar a su prima y que me diga quien eres. Cualquiera que pueda citar a Thomas Moro merece una visita- contesto sonriendo aun mas Edward.

Bella sin embargo estaba sorprendida por que el principe habia leido Utopia, aquel ultimo libro que su padre le habia regalado hace ya tantos anios.

-El principe ah leido Utopia?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, lo encuentro un poco sentimental.- respondio Edward sin ningun atisbo de emocion.- confieso que los asuntos politicos me aburren y me resultan un poco rusticos- comentaba el principe caminando en circulos.

A Bella le habia sorprendido que el principe hablara de esa forma. Y en cierto modo la habia desilucionado.

-Supongo que no conversa con muchos campesinos.- afirmo Bella frunciendo el senio.

Edward solto una risita- No ciertamente no, naturalmente.

-Disculpe senior pero no creo que eso sea natural- comento Bella claramente enojada. Siguio caminando. –el caracter de su pais esta definido por su punto rustico como lo ha definido usted mismo.

-Debo entender que me consideras un principe arrogante?- pregunto curioso Edward.

Bella parecio pensar sus palabras.- Bueno devolviste la vida a un hombre, pero ni siquiera reparaste por los otros. –termino Bella acelerando el paso.

Edward se apresuro a detenerla por el brazo- Por favor-suplico el principe.- deme un nombre, se lo suplico solo quiero un nombre.

-Lo siento el unico nombre que puedo proporcionarle es Condesa Renee Dwyer-contesto Bella frunciendo el senio. Y asi siguio caminando.

-Lo ves, no ah sido tan dificil- comento Edward un poco arrogante.

-Oh Edward has vuelto!!- una voz maternal resono por aquellos jardines. Era la reyna.

-Madre- saludo el joven principe.

Bella no sabia que hacer asi que decidio correr y desaparecer por losjardines y buscar a Eleazar. La joven estaba un poco sorprendida y a la vez emocionada por aquella conversacion con el principe. El sin duda era muy guapo, de cabello alborotado color cobrizo, piel extremadamente palida y unos ojos verde esmeralda que te robaban el aliento. Pero ella bien sabia que a nada podia llegar con el principe ya que ella todo eso lo habia hecho por ayudar a Eleazar y que su familia como ella lo llamaba no se desrtuyera.

* * *

perdon por la demora ^^ las vacaciones ya saben jojojo


	4. Responsabilidades

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Responsabilidades.  
**

-Oh Edward has vuelto!!- comento la Reyna.- El rey quiere hablar unas cuantas cositas contigo.

-Si es lo habitual- contesto Edward haciendo una senia para presentar a aquella joven que le habia robado el pensamiento pero cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba, sacudio su cabeza de un lado a otro como pensando si habia sido una ilusion.

Mientras el principe iba en camino para hablar con su padre, Bella y Eleazar llegaban a la casona Swan, Bella ya vestida como habitualmente lo hacia.

Ahi mismo se encontraba Carmen harando el pequenio huerto de verduras que tenian en el patio trasero, al ver aquella escena donde se acercaban Eleazar y Bella, ella no pudo contener las lagrimas y corrio sollozando para abrazar a su marido.

Angela que habia visto correr a su madre llorando decidio ir a ver que pasaba, su sopresa fue tanta que fue al encuentro de su padre. Ahi se encontraban los tres, Carmen, Angela y Eleazar llorando y sollozando. Eleazar las besaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. Bella por su parte se encontraba fuera de ese pequenio circulo observandolos y soltando algunos sollosos. Eleazar al darse cuenta que Bella no se reunia con ellos los tres corrieron a abrazarla. Era una escena totalmente hermosa.

-Ahora nadie podra separarnos- sollozaba Bella abrazandolos.

Justo en ese momento Edward por su parte estaba apunto de entrar a la sala donde su padre el Rey Carlisle se encontraba reunido junto con sus consejeros.

-No quiero que salgas del castillo- reprendio el Rey a Edward.

-Me pones bajo arresto domiciliario? – pregunto arrogante el principe.

-No te burles muchacho porque me encuentro de muy mal humor, obedeceras mis ordenes o..- no termino de hablar el Rey cuando Edward lo interrumpio.

-O que?- acuso Edward.- me enviaras a las americas como un criminal? Tanto alboroto por ese estupido contrato.

-Eres el principe heredero de Francia. –Contesto Carlisle.

-Y soy el duenio de mi vida!!- grunio Edward.

-Carlisle sientate antes de que te de algo!! Callense los 2- medio la reyna.

El rey se sento en un enorme sillon, interminables veces se tocaba la cabeza como senial de que se encontraba exasperado. Mientras Edward se sentaba en un escalon cerca del trono, adoptando una postura no muy grata de un principe.

-Carinio, tu naciste privilegiado y eso acarrea un monton de responsabilidades- la reyna se dirigio a Edward.

-Disculpame madre pero el matrimonio con personas desconocidas no ah hecho feliz a ninguna de las personas presentes.- respondio enojado Edward.

La reyna no supo que decir solo suspiro.

-Te casaras con Rosalie o tendras un fuerte castigo!!.- reprimio Carlisle.

-y cual sera el castigo, aceite hirviente o el calabozo?- respondio con sania.

Tal respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Carlisle que dijo lo primero que se vino a la cabeza.

-simplemente te quitare el derecho a la corona y.. y.. vivire para siempre.- contesto el rey. La Reyna solto una risita al escuchar tal respuesta.

-Acepto- se levanto de golpe Edward sonriendo. –no amo a rosalie. – termino saliendo por la puerta sin decir nada mas.

En la gran casona Swan Jessica se encontraba jugando cartas en el pequenio salon mientras Bella entraba con un ramo de flores para ponerlo en un jarron. Al ver Jessica a Bella empezo a canturrearle.

-Tienes un problema.

-De que hablas?- pregunto Bella curiosa pero en ese mismo instante la Varonesa Tanya llego y la jalo del brazo arrojandola a la pared lastimando a Bella.

-Porque me haces esto a mi!! y a Jessica!! Es algo que me pone enferma, es una falsedad Bella!!- grito Tanya. Bella estaba asustada porque no sabia de lo que hablaba.

-que es lo que eh hecho?- pregunto asustada Bella.

-Piensalo Bella, piensalo detenidamente.- respondio Jessica burlandose.

-el caballo- susurro Alice.

-El principe Edward nos robo un caballo esta maniana- susurro Bella.

- y esta tarde explica el porque vino a devolverlo.- chillo Tanya.- como te atreves a dejar que nos sorprenda asi?

-Yo no sabia-contesto Bella.

-Por suerte para ti, Jessica hizo una espectacular aparicion.- farfullo Tanya.-cuentame quiero saberlo todo.

Y asi la pequenia jovensita le conto todo lo que habia ocurrido esa maniana con el principe omitiendo claro esta lo de las monedas de oro. Despues de que Bella termino de contar su aventura con el principe Carmen, Angela y Eleazar esperaban en el pasillo por Bella.

-Que hace el aqui?- pregunto Jessica apuntando a Eleazar.

-Yo mi seniora eh pagado su… mi deuda.- contesto agachando la cabeza el viejo.

-A..- articulo Tanya.- esta bien , ve a hacer tus deberes.

Ya empezaba a caer la noche y esto hacia que el castillo de los Reyes Cullen se viese aun mas majestuoso que de costumbre. Por los Jardines reales paseaban la Reyna Esme junto a su unico hijo Edward.

-Quien querido?- pregunto la reyna tomando de la mano a Edward.

-La condesa Renee Dywer-respondio con emocion Edward. –la verdad es que eso es lo unico que se de ella. Tu has oido hablar de ella?

-Carinio son demasiados nobles como para recordar todos sus nombres, porque lo preguntas?.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar la pequenia platica que tubo con aquella joven condesa.

-Mmm, no importa madre- respondio dando un suspiro y mirando las estrellas.

-En honor al senior Da Vinci eh decidio dar un baile de mascaras.- resono la voz del Rey que caminaba hacia la reyna y el principe. – en ese momento tu y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo- se dirigio a Edward.

-Un acuerdo?- contesto Edward curioso.

-Si amor es lo que buscas, te sugiero que lo encuentres hasta entonces, porque al cabo de 5 dias cuando de la media noche, anunciaras tu compromiso con la chica que eligas o yo lo anunciare por ti. –hizo una pausa- te parece bien?

-que hay de tu tratado?- pregunto preocupado Edward, bien sabia que si no respetaban el tratado todo eso terminaria en guerra.

-Yo me ocupare del tratado, preocupate por encontrar esposa.- respondio dandole una palmada a Edward en el hombro.

-Elige bien Edward- dijo con ternura la Reyna. – el divorcio solamente se admite en Inglaterra- termino mirando a Carlisle mientras este daba una tos fingida.

Al dia siguiente en la casona Swan recivian la invitacion del baile de mascaras en honor a Leonardo Da Vinci. La Varonesa estaba emocinada lo unico que ella queria es que Jessica fuese la futura Reyna de Francia.

Entonces ahi se encontraban en la recamara de Jessica buscando que ropas serian adecuadas para ir al gran baile, quedaban poco tiempo para organizarse.

-Concentrate madre quiero un vestido digno de una reyna!!- chillo Jessica a su madre.

Tanya parecio pensarlo- tengo el vestido perfecto pero debemos guardar el secreto- dijo susurrando.

-Me encantan las intrigas!!- chillo Jessica siguiendo a su madre.

Alice que no habia dicho palabra alguna, tambien las siguio hasta llegar a la recamara de Bella. Abrieron un baul que estaba cerca de la cama y sacaron un hermoso vestido color plata, era pequenio para que lo usara Jessica. Alice que ya habia visto el vestido, vio algo mas en aquel baul.

-Miren que hermosos zapatos, son de cristal- comento Alice tomando las zapatillas.

-que hacen aqui?- pregunto Bella sorprendida de que estubiesen en su recamara.

Alice al ver la expresion de Bella dejo las zapatillas en el baul.

-Airando tu vestido para el baile.- mintio Tanya.

-Quieren que yo vaya a un baile?- pregunto emocionada Bella.

-Pues claro- fingio una sonrisa la Varonesa.

-No se que decir.- contesto la pequenia cenicienta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella! Me duele que no te sientas como alguien de la familia. – replico Tanya.

-No, no quiero que piense eso mi seniora- respondio inocentemente Bella.

-Pense que podriamos ir como una familia gran familia, es decir si terminas tus tareas y refinas tus modales para entonces podras ir con nosotras al baile en el castillo.- termino Tanya.

Alice quien habia escuchado toda aquella falsedad en las bocas de su madre y hermana, simplemente salio enojada de la recamara de Bella, dejando a esta ultima un poco confundida por el extranio comportamiento de ella.

-Que le pasa a Alice?- pregunto preocupada.

-Es que ella no quiere que vayas al baile- contesto Jessica dandole una sonrisa complice a su madre y dejando a Bella parada como estatua.

Esa tarde el principe se encontraba paseando con Leonardo en el gran lago del bosque. Leonardo le habia pedido al principe provar algunos de sus inventos.

-Deveras piensas que solo hay una pareja perfecta?- preguntaba el principe caminando de un lado a otro a la orilla del lago.

-En efecto lo se y lo creo. – contesto el anciano.

-Y como te aseguras de que la encuentras? Y si la encuentras debe ser la adecuada o solo te parece que lo es. Y si la persona con la que deberias estar aparece o no aparece, pero estas distraido y no lo notas. –preguntaba el joven confuso y casi exasperado.

-Pues deberias estar atento- refunfunio Leonardo.

-Entonces digamos que Dios, pone a dos personas en la tierra a las que las une el destino, pero a una de ellas le cae un rayo, entonces que, se acabo? Y puede que conoscas a otra y te vuelvas a casar, entonces la destinada para ti no era la primera, sino la segunda-termino enconjiendose de hombros.

El anciano solto una sonora carcajada mientras Edward seguia hablando.- nuestra vida la rige el azar o estamos predestinados.

-No puedes dejarlo todo al destino muchacho- comentaba leonardo mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro al principe. –esta muy ocupado, a veces hay que hecharle una mano.

-Que es ese proyecto?- pregunto curioso Edward al ver que Leonardo sacaba dos pequenos barcos y se los ponia en los pies.

-Quieres ver si funciona?- sonreia el inventor.

Bella que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban Edward y Leonardo, caminaba por el bosque recogiendo nueces y algunas flores silvestres, vio sus manos, y sus ropas, estaba completamente sucia, llena de oyin ya que habia limpiado las chimeneas de la casona. Penso si seria buena idea ir a darse un banio en el lago. Le encantaba nadar y sentirse libre. Camino hacia la orilla del lago y empezo a desvestirse quedando solo en su fondo.

Ahi estaba la pequenia ninia jugando con el agua, flotando cerrando sus ojos, relajando su cuerpo. Tan metida estaba en sus mundo de suenio cuando de pronto sintio como alguien estaba junto a ella.

-Parece que va a llover!- exclamo el anciano caminando por las aguas.

Bella se asusto al verlo ahi de pie como si fuese Jesucristo. Y solto un sonoro grito. Que asusto a Leonardo tirandolo al agua.

Edward que se encontraba por ahi escucho el grito de la joven y vio como el anciano cayo al agua.

-Senior Da Vinci!!- gritaba Edward.

Para cuando el principe llego a la orilla del lago, Leonardo junto con Bella iban saliendo ya del agua.

-Creo que dejare eso de caminar por las aguas al hijo de nuestro senior- exclamo riendose Leonardo. –creo que tropeze con un angel.

-Condesa!!- hablo emocionado Edward al ver a Bella.

* * *

Gracias por los favoritos y alertas, RR, y todo..

si tengo muchos horrores ortgraficos y ni modo jaja. si dicen que no vale la pena leer esta historia pues ni modo. hay personas que si les esta gustando..

por mi parte seguire subiendo los capis hasta que termne la historia

cuidense byeee


	5. Encuentros inesperados

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Encuentros inesperados. **

-Oh su majestad!- susurro Bella resbalandose y cayendo al agua de nuevo. – cuidado que esta un poco resbaladiso aqui- dijo tiniendo de rojo su cara.

Edward se quito su enorme capa y arropo a Bella sacandola del lago.

-Gracias- susurro Bella.

Mientras Leonardo se desvestia y ponia sus ropas a cecar Edward y Bella se sentaron a hablar por un rato.

-donde esta su sequito?- pregunto incredulo Edward al ver que no habia nadie cerca de la joven Condesa.

-Decidi darles el dia libre- contesto Bella mirando al lago.

Edward solto una risita al escuchar la respuesta de la joven. -  
dia libre, de que de la vida?

-No se cansa de siempre tener alguien que le sirva?- pregunto Bella.

-Si pero son sirvientes, es lo suyo. –contesto como si nada hubiese pasado Edward.

-Ojala yo pudiera despedirlos asi tan facil con usted- comento la joven un poco desanimada por lo que el principe le habia contestado. Se puso de pie dejando al principe en un estado casi de shock. –debo irme ya.

-Estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto Edward con su sonrisa torcida.-Admitelo?

-Pues si ah acertado.- contesto Bella.

-Porque?- volvio a preguntar serio.

-Pues porque intenta atosigarme con su petulancia.-contesto.

-Me temo mi lady eres muy contradictoria y lo encuentro extremadamente fascinante!!- exclamo sonriendo.

-Yo?- pregunto Bella.

-Si usted, esparce los ideales de una vida utopica cuando llevas vida de noble.

-Y usted posee todas las tierras y no siente orgullo al trabajarlas, no es eso contradictorio tambien. –Reganio Bella.

-Primero soy arrogante, y ahora no tengo orgullo. – exclamo a punto de enojarse el principe.

-Todo lo tienes pero no disfrutas de nada.- siguió hablando Bella. –aunque sigues burlandote de aquellos que ven sus posibilidades. –Bella comenzo a pensar en que quiza habia hablado de mas.

-Como lo logras?- pregunto asombrado Edward.

-Que cosa?

-Vivir cada dia con tanta pasion, no resulta agotador?- exclamo Edward.

-Solo cuando estoy con usted, porque le gusta irritarme tanto?- pregunto la joven.

-Porque respondes en cada ocasión?- termino Edward y los dos comenzaron a reir abiertamente. La risa de la pequenia joven le resultaba musical.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba Alice buscando a Bella.

-Bella!!- gritaba alice

Bella que ya habia escuchado quedo petrificada, se quito rapidamente la capa que tan amablemente le habia dado el principe.

-Debo irme- replico Bella.- disculpeme alteza eh perdido la nocion del tiempo.

-Pero hay buen tiempo..! debemos probarlo- explicaba Leonardo que traia consigo un artefacto volador (una especie de papalote en forma de pajaro).

-Cuando podre verte!!- pregunto Edward.

Bella ya habia corrido hacia el bosque. Pero pudo alcanzar a decir – Pronto nos veremos pronto!!.

-porque siempre hace eso?- susurro el principe.

Durante la cena en la casona Swan, las 3 damas de la casa cenaban casi a oscuras. Para nadie era secreto que la Varonesa se daba ciertos lujos que no podia pagar, y lo hacia vendiendo las cosas de valor que tenia su marido.

-Donde estan los candelabros, casi no vemos lo que hay en nuestros platos- comento Tanya.

-mi seniora los busque por todos lados y no aparecen- respondio Angela.

-el cuadro de la sala tampoco esta madre- comento Jessica bebiendo de su copa.

-parece qe hay un ladron, asi es como me tratan después de tantos anios de ayudarlas? Pagaran los candelabros y el cuadro con su sueldo.- replico Tanya.

-si mi seniora- dijeron al unisono Carmen y Angela.

-Si seguimos asi las mandare a las americas.- replico Tanya de nuevo.

-Es que acaso no lo han oido?- pregunto Alice- el principe apelo al rey y pidio que los soltaran a todos.

-En serio!!- chillo Bella desde el rincon en el que se encontraba.

-Y ahora- se aclaro la garganta Alice – por real decreto cualquiera que se embarque a las Americas, sera compensado.

-Compensado?- pregunto incredula Tanya.- cielo santo!! A donde vamos a llegar?.

-Bueno lo que quiero saber es quien es esa Condesa de la que todo el mundo habla en la corte. – comento Jessica levantando su vaso para que Bella le sirviese de nuevo.- habia por lo menos 10 damas comentando de ella y de cómo tiene prendado al principe.

-Pronto averiguaremos quien es.- replico Tanya.. mientras Angela y Carmen se daban sonrisas conspiratorias, bien sabian que Bella era esa Condesa de la que todo el mundo hablaba.

A la maniana siguiente, Bella junto con Carmen y Angela partian al mercado a vender los vegetales que ellas mismas producían, esa era la fuente de ingresos que la Varonesa tenia. Ahí se encontraba Bella acomodando los vegetales cuando una voz nada agradable la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bella Swan!- exclamo aquella voz desagradable- estas mas guapa que de costumbre.

-Y usted senior Newton, malgasta sus alagos.- respondio de mala gana bella.

Mike Newton era un mercader de la region, muy conocido por sus negocios sucios, sin duda era una de las personas mas ricas de la region. Y tenia un enamoramiento de Bella.

-Lastima que su suelo es el mejor de la provincia y este tan mal atendido.- dijo mirandola de una manera lujuriosa.

-Nuestros recursos son limitados senior- dijo Angela interponiendose entre Bella y Mike. –hacemos lo que podemos senior.

-Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?- pregunto el mercader.

-Quiza deba dirigirse a la Varonesa y limitese a comprar.- dijo enojada Carmen.

-Prefiero discutirlo con Isabella si no les importa- respondio en un grunido Newton.- es posible que te duplique la edad ninia, pero estoy bien dotado. - al escuchar esto la joven se sintio asqueada y camino hacia el otr extremo del puesto. Mike se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la joven quizo arreglar lo que habia ocasionado.- como demuestran las tierras que poseo , siempre eh tenido debilidad por los menos afortunados, tu necesitas un benefactor y yo necesito una joven con espiritu.

Bella tomo una charola que se encontraba encima de la mesa- pasas?- pregunto

-No- hizo mala cara Mike. – esta semana no comprare, y harias bien al recordar que sin mi generosidad tu patetica granja dejaria de existir. Yo tendria mucho cuidado si fuese tu. –termino alejandose del puesto.

-Que horrible ser- articulo Angela- si no comprase una gran cantidad de verduras a la semana le escupiria la cara.

Un poco mas tarde, algunos guardias reales se acercaban al mercado seguidos por el Principe quien paseaba con Jessica, tras ellos caminaban Tanya y Alice. Esta ultima no dejaba de ver a Jasper, quien le daba miradas y sonrisas caballerosas. Alice estaba profundamente enamorada de Jasper.

Uno de los sirvientes del principe se acerco a el dandole un plato de golosinas.

-Mire Jessica seguro jamas ah probado algo como esto.- comento el principe- es sumamente delicioso.

Jessica quizo verse sensual cerrando sus ojos y abriendo la boca para que Edward metiera el pedazo de chocolate a su boca. Edward por su parte hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero como todo un caballero le dio a probar a su acompañante.

-Le gusta?- pregunto Edward.

-Me encanta- ronroneo Jessica- de un modo pecaminoso, como se llama?

-Chocolate. La princesa Rosalie me lo ah enviado de regalo- comento Edward.

Edward y Jessica siguieron caminando hasta llegar al puesto donde Bella y las demas se encontraban, Edward miro en direccion del puesto.

-Son nuestras sirvientas su majestad, estan en nuestro puesto.-comento orgullosa Jessica.

-En verdad, me encantaria conocerlas.- dijo Edward recordando a la chica que le habia golpeado con las manzanas hace algunos dias.

Edward que ya estaba parado frente al puesto miro a las 2 sirvientas que se encontraban ahí.

-Buenos dias señoras!- exclamo el principe.

Carmen y Angela se quedaron plantadas ahí.

-buenos dias su majestad.- respondio Carmen.

Bella que estaba volteada y tenia en sus manos una gallina, al ver al principe pego un gritito arrojandole el pollo al principe. El cual se asusto y casi cae de espaldas si no es porque Jasper lo sostuvo. Bella no tubo mas opcion que correr a esconderse lejos de ahí.

-Que pretendes!!! Darle un susto de muerte al principe- reganio Tanya.

-No mi seniora, nos sorprendimos.- contesto Angela.

Edward que ya se habia recuperado del incidente, se acerco a las dos señoras- estaban solo las 2? – pregunto.

-Y la gallina alteza- respondio Carmen.

Despues de aquel acontecimiento matutino, el dia paso sin mas problemas. Ya en la noche Bella se encontraba preparandole la cama a la Varonesa Tanya.

-Ven aquí Bella- dijo la Varonesa.

Bella termino de hacer la cama rapidamente y camino hasta la Varonesa quien la miraba curiosa.

-Que lastima que no conosiste a tu madre- le dijo a la joven.- supongo has de tener algo de ella.

-Me hubiese gustado saber como era. – susurro Bella conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Si no obstante no debemos compadecernos, vredad? Por muy mal que esten las cosas pueden ir peor. – comento Tanya mirandola a los ojos.

-Si madame- dijo Bella.

La Varonesa parecia quedar embeleazada mirando a bella, después de un silencio que parecio horas continuo hablando.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre.- argumento la Varonesa.

Bella no pudo contener su alegria, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie hablaba de su padre. – en serio!

-A veces siento que me mira atraves de tus ojos.- comento Tanya tragando saliva.

-Si, en serio!!- comento alegre Bella.

-Si.- contubo las lagrimas tanya- tus rasgos son tan varoniles, y bueno al ser criada por un hombre, estas hecha para el trabajo duro- continuo dandole palmaditas en el brazo.

-Amabas a mi padre?- pregunto Bella.

-Apenas si lo conoci- susurro Tanya limpiando una solitaria lagrima que se le escapo de sus ojos. – ahora retirate quiero descansar.

Bella al ver en tal estado a la Varonesa, se encamino hacia la puerta para dejarla sola. Lo que no sabia Bella es que Tanya amaba profundamente a su padre, lo amaba y lo extraniaba muchisimo, cada noche lloraba por la muerte de Charles Swan.

* * *

Gracias por los RR^^ y favoritos...

Aqui esta el siguiente capi, hoy subire tambien el 7


	6. Monasterio

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Monasterio.  
**

A la maniana siguiente Eleazar se encontraba recogiendo troncos secos para hacer fuego cuando, ahi mismo colgado de un arbol se encontraba el papalote( o cometa) de Leonardo Da Vinci.

-Mira Bella que eh traido!!- dijo Eleazar a la joven que estaba sentada leyendo su libro.

-Oh Eleazar!! Es del Senior Da Vinci.- contesto Bella.

-Vamos que esperas para ir a jugar.- Para Eleazar, Bella seguia siendo una ninia, siempre jugueteando y el amaba verla sonreir.

Bella decidio ir a buscar a su amigo Jake, quien se encontraba en un prado de donde se veia el castillo, estaba pintando.

-Mira jake esta volando!- gritaba y reia Bella al volar el papalote.

-No se porque estas tan feliz, si esos dos se casan tu estaras nadando en estiercol- refunfuniaba Jake haciendo trazos en el cuadro.

-Y yo no se porque estas tan enojado, a mi me da igual- decia Bella saltando y jugando.

-No mientas- grunia Jake. – el principe seria tu cuniado y tu "Condesa Dywer" les servirias el desayuno en la cama.

-si pero seguro ellos se mudarian al castillo. Y yo podria quedarme con las tierras y sacarlas adelante, es lo unico que importa.- contesto Bella, aunque muy en el fondo sentia una punzada de dolor al pensar que Jessica o cualquier otra chica fuese la esposa del principe Edward.

-El te gusta admitelo- comentaba Jake mientras veia al horizonte donde se avesinaban dos jinetes.

-No- respondio Bella.

-Y supongo que si lo volverias ver le dirias..- jake no termino porque Bella le interrumpio.

-Le diria alteza, mi familia es toda suya, por favor lleveselas- reia Bella.

-Bien- grito Jake- porque vas a tenerlo que hacer ahora, el viene hacia aca.

Bella que comenzo a mirar para todos lados, se dio cuenta que los jinetes ya estaban muy cerca. Corrio a esconderse tras un pajar, enredandose con el hilo del papalote, y como si todo estubiese en su contra el principe llego a donde Jake y le pregunto.

-Chico estoy buscando al senior Da Vinci, tenemos que ir juntos al monasterio, lo has visto por aqui?

-No su alteza- respondio Jake quitandose el sombrero.

-No es ese su artilugio volador?- pregunto Edward apuntando hacia el papalote. Bella parecio darse cuenta y solto el hilo para que el papalote se fuera volando.- De donde lo has sacado?

-De.. de.. de la Condesa Dwyer.- contesto balbuceando Jake-esa amiga suya.

-La conoces? Debo encontrarla!- argumento Edward sonriendo.

-Pues creo alteza, que se aloja con una prima. La Varonesa Tanya Denali-contesto el joven pintor.

-Humm. Ese es un problema.- respondio Edward recordando a la odiosa de Jessica y su madre Tanya.

-Pero se de cierto que ella esta ahi, sola, sin nadie, en este presico momento.- comento riendo Jake.

-Excelente! Bonita pintura- elogio el principe para despues cabalgar al lado de su amigo Jasper hacia la casa Denali.

-Jake!! Que has hecho!!- reprimia Bella al joven.

-Has oido? Le gusta mi trabajo.- sonreia Jake.

-Y ahora se dirige a la casa!- grunio Bella.

-Pues deverias apresurarte- susurro Jake guiniandole el ojo.

Bella empezo a sonreir y a dar saltitos. Corrio todo lo que pudo hasta la casa. Edward se habia separado ya de jasper, lo habia enviado por la carroza pensaba invitar a la Condesa para visitar el monasterio.

-Carmen, Angela!!- gritaba la joven mientras se desvestia. Bella les explicaba que el principe llegaria. Rapidamente arreglaron a Bella y quedo hermosa.

-Buen dia Condesa!- saludaba Edward a Bella quien abria la puerta con la respiracion un poco agitada.

-Su alteza- asentia la joven elegantemente.

-Eh venido a hacerle una invitacion al monasterio de los Fransiscanos, tienen una biblioteca muy amplia ya que tanto le gusta leer me agradaria que me acompaniara.- argumentaba el principe.

-Eso no es justo su alteza, conoce mi punto debil pero eh de encontrar el suyo.- decia Bella mirandolo a los ojos.

-Es bastante obvio mi lady- le contesto Edward besandole la mano.-Jasper hoy no necesitare mi caballo y sus servicios- se dirigio Edward a su fiel amigo.- hoy simplemente sere Edward.

Mientras Bella y Edward se encaminaban hacia el monasterio, ese dia en la iglesia del pueblo se encontraba la Varonesa tanya esperando a uno de los guardias del palacio quien le servia de espia. El guardia se acerco a ella dandole un objeto envuelto en un panuelo.

-Varonesa. El principe ah salido y nadie sabe a donde,- le dijo dandole el objeto y susurrandole algo al oido.

Ya en el monasterio Bella se encontraba feliz, en toda su vida jamas habia visto tantos libros juntos. Sentia una profunda alegria y anoranza por su padre.

-Siento deseos de llorar.- decia Bella mirando y tocando los lomos.

-Elige uno!- hablo Edward.

-Es como elegir una estrella en el cielo.- respondio Bella sonriendo.

-Porque es que le causa tanta emocion?- pregunto curioso Edward mientras hojeaba un libro.

-Creo que es porque cuando era ninia mi padre se acostaba tarde leyendome libros, el era adicto de la palabra escrita- contesto sonriendo Bella.

-Que clase de libros?- pregunto curioso Edward.

-Ciencia, filosofia. Supongo que me recuerdan a el. Murio a mis pies- comento la joven poniendose de pronto triste.- cuando yo tenia 8 anios. Utopia fue el ultimo libro que puso en mis manos.

-Eso explica porque lo citas.- comento el principe sonriendole.

-Preferiria escuchar su voz que cualquier otro sonido en el mundo- sonrio Bella, mirando de reojo al principe quien habia borrado su sonrisa. Bajando las escaleras del corredor un poco serio.

-ocurre algo?- pregunto Bella mirandolo, pero Edward aun seguia dandole la espalda.

-en todos los anios de estudio, ningun tutor me habia mostrado la pasion con la que me has hablado estos dos dias.- susurro el principe frunciendo el senio.- tienes mas conviccion en un recuerdo que yo en toda mi vida. –termino el joven dandole la espalda nuevamente y caminando hasta una pequenia sala. Bella que se habia quedado confundida lo siguio para disculparse.

-Alteza si eh dicho o hecho algo para ofenderle disculpeme.

-Por favor!- continuo el principe- no es por ti.

Mientras Edward y Bella seguian escogiendo libros. En alguna parte del pueblo, justamente en la iglesia iban saliendo los Reyes Carlisle y Esme rumbo a su carruaje. La Varonesa Tanya quien le habia entregado aquel objeto a Jessica le pedia que fuese a llevarselo a la Reyna.

-Ahora o nunca- le susurro Tanya a su hija quien se encamino al carruaje.

-Disculpe su majestad- hablo Jessica haciendo una reverencia cerca de los reyes y las damas de compania de la reyna- pero parece que se le ah caido esto.

-Oh cielo santo, ni siquiera recuerdo habermelo puesto- respondio la Reyna tomando el collar de esmeraldas que la joven le daba.- es ecepcional sin duda la persona que devuelve un recuerdo muy valioso.

-Es usted demasiado magnanima su alteza- respondia cinicamente Jessica y haciendo una reverencia se disponia a retirarse.

-Que modales tan refinados- comentaba la reyna a sus damas de compania.- cual es su nombre?

-Jessica Denali- respondia una de las cortesanas acompaniantes de la reyna.

-Jessica ven aqui- le hablaba la reyna.- tendremos una charla tu y yo ve maniana al palacio y trae a tu madre.

-como dese su alteza.- respndia sonriendo Jessica.

Despues de una tarde de libros y platicas entre Edward y Bella, decidieron que ya seria hora de regresar a casa, pero no contaban con que tendrian un ligero accidente con el carruaje.

-Esto es terriblemente embarazoso- comentaba Edward ayudando a bajar a bella del carruaje.

-Regresaremos al monasterio su alteza- respondia un sirviente.

Bella que sabia que le iria mal con la Varonesa si se retrasaba o si se daban cuenta donde estaba, tenia que regresar a como diera lugar.

-Y nosotros continuaremos a pie.- dicto la joven.

-Hay medio dia de camino- respondio sorprendido Edward.

-Que curioso su alteza, y su instinto de aventura?- pregunto sonriendo.

A Edward no le quedo mas remedio que seguir a la joven condesa.

-Bueno si lo ves desde ese punto.- continuo Edward.

* * *

gracias por sus rr, alertas, favoritos y mp's

Danibellacs mas adelante se sabe porque Tanya odia a Bella. jejej

cuidense byeee


	7. Salvame

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Salvame.  
**

A la casona Swan llegaba la carroza que traia consigo a las Damas Denali.

-No podemos confiarnos, el principe no estaba por ningun lado.- decia Tanya bajandose del carruaje.

-Jessica siempre se lleva lo mejor- refunfuniaba Alice.

-Oh vamos no estes celosa Alice- comentaba Jessica entrando a la casona.- La reyna ni siquiera sabe que tu existes.

-Lo que Jessica hace es en bien de todas querida- reganiaba Tanya a la pequenia Alice.- lo que debes hacer es ayudar a prepararse.

-Fantastico dentro de poco terminare limpiando y barriendo la chimenea junto con Bella.- decia triste Alice.

-Por cierto donde se encuentra Bella?- preguntaba la Varonesa.

-Puede que cogiendo conejos con los dientes- se burlaba Jessica.

-Disculpe seniora el espejo dorado que estaba en su camara lo ah cogido usted?- preguntaba angela a la Varonesa.

-No porque?- contestaba cinicamente Tanya.

-Es que no aparece por ningun lado mi seniora- le respondio la sirvienta.

-Entonces tambien saldra de sus salarios- reganiaba a las sirvientas Tanya.

Lo que Carmen y Angela no sabian es que Tanya y sus hijas en especial Jessica se llevaban poco a poco las cosas de valor para venderlas y asi comprar sus lujosos vestidos y baratijas que usaban por joyas.

En algun lugar del bosque unas cuantas horas despues de haber caminado por el se encontraba Edward caminando de un lado a otro bajo un sauce. Cuiando el vestido de bella. Que por cierto habia subido a la copa de un arbol para divisar el castillo y asi saber en que direccion caminar.

-Lo normal es que yo sepa como volver a mi castillo- decia enojado Edward.

-Porque los hombres no se paran a preguntar indicaciones?- preguntaba divertida Bella.- ah ahi esta!!

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que yo este aqui y usted esta ahi arriba! Y en ropa interior nada menos- contesto Edward frunciendo el senio.

-No podia subir con el vestido puesto. Ademas no me hubiese perdonado si se lastimaba su crisma real, que seria de nosotros- se burlaba la joven.

-Nadas asolas, salvas sirvientes, escalas arboles, hay algo que no pueda hacer?- pregunto divertido.

-Volar!! No puedo Volar- sonreia Bella alzando los brazos como si fuese alas. –ahora dese la vuelta para que pueda bajar.

En el instante donde Edward se giro para no mirar a bella en ropa interior, un hombre de aspecto sucio y andrajoso le propino un golpe en la cara. Aquel hombre era el gitano con el que dias atras habia tenido una pelea.

-Oh buen golpe!!- grito uno de los gitanos.

Cuando Edward se puso de pie, miro en todas las direcciones posibles y vio como estaban rodeados por mas de una docena de gitanos ladrones.

-Quedaros arriba madame- grito Edward a bella. –nosotros vamos a jugar- diciendo esto saco su espada y su daga. Edwar era un excelente espadachin.

-Vamos ninio bonito veamos que sabes hacer- siseo el gitano.

Mientras Edward estaba en una ardua pelea mano a mano con aquel gitano, Bella decidio bajar por su cuenta del arbol.

Uno de los ladrones que parecia ser el lider, corrio hasta donde se encontraba el vestido de Bella y lo tomo diciendo.- mi mujer le da las gracias por el vestido mi lady.-dicho esto el gitano le dio la espalda.

-Devolvedme mi vestido!!- ordeno Bella saltandole encima al gitano, tirandolo al suelo. Bella y el gitano rodaron por el suelo mientras Bella le quitaba con un movimiento agil su daga. Pero de nada le valio hacer esto porque otros 2 gitanos fueron en la ayuda de su lider, tomandola y poniendole la misma daga en su cuello. Edward quien se dio cuenta de eso grito.

-Sueltenla!! Su lucha es conmigo.

El lider de los gitanos que llevaba por nombre Liam ordeno que la soltasen.

-Insisto en que me devuelvas de lo que es mio, y como me has privado de mi guardia quiero que me den un caballo.- ordeno Bella con vos temblorosa.

Edward junto con los demas gitanos parecian sorprendidos por aquella joven que pareciese que n le tubiera miedo a nada.

-Mi senora le propongo algo, llevaos lo que usted pueda cargar.- dijo burlandose Liam.

-Me da su palabra quepuedo llevarme lo que pueda acarrear?- pregunto indesisa.

-Por mi honor de gitano lo que pueda acarrear.- termino diciendo Liam.

Bella parecio pensarlo por un momento, hasta que comenzo a caminar hasta donde se encontraba su vestido, pero ella no queria llegar ahi, sino siguio caminando hasta llegar a donde Edward lo tomo de un brazo y como pudo lo puso sobre su espalda. Asi caminando hasta el sendero.

Todos los gitanos estallaron en carcajadas al ver tal escena, pero Liam se encontraba en shock jamas habia conocido a una joven con tanta valentia como aquella. A Edward no le quedo mas remedio que sonreir y suspirar por aquella accion de la condesa.

Liam que habia recobrado ya el sentido solto en carcajadas y les grito.

-Vengan aqui. Vuelva senorita!!. Les dare un caballo.

Ya entrada la noche en la Casona Swan se encontraba Carmen haciendo la cama de la Varonesa quien estaba totalmente enojada por que Bella no se habia aparecido en todo el dia por la casa.

-Quiero que se me avise cuando haya llegado a casa, entendido!!- grunia Tanya.

-Si mi seniora- contesto la sirvienta.

Mientras la Varonesa haca ravietas, Bella y Edward ya se encontraban en el campamento Gitano, habian cenado, bebido y bailado con aquella gente que tan amablemente los habia cogido sin hacer preguntas.

Edward y Bella jugaban piedra papel o tijera( ya saben ese juego que se hace con las manos).

-Estas leyendo mis pensamientos su majestad?- preguntaba Bella divertida.

-Son tan confusos como los mios condesa- respondia Edward- mi proxima eleccion sera papel- susurro muy cerca del oido de su oido, haciendole cosquillas con su aliento.

Pero Edward habia mentido, escogio tijera y Bella escogio piedra. Ganando asi esta ultima.

-Es su turno alteza- dijo Bella divertida.

Edward que en todo momento estaba con una sonrisa enorme, ahora estaba serio y con el senio fruncido.- no deseo convertirme en Rey.

-Piense en la cantidad de cosas que puede hacer por el pais, por el mundo- trato de convencer al principe. Mientras edward rodaba los ojos.

-Si pero estar tan marcado por tu posicion. Que nunca se fijen en quien eres sin en lo que eres no sabe lo insufrible que es.- contesto amargamente Edward.

-Puede sorprenderse- comento Bella recordando su posicion como sirvienta en su propia casa, pero obviamente no hablaria de esto con Edward asi que decidio cambiar el ejemplo- a un gitano por ejemplo casi nunca lo pintan de otro modo, estan marcados por su estatus como usted por su titulo y no importa nada, usted nacio privilegiado y eso acarrea determinadas obligaciones. – termino de decir la joven.

Edward que se habia quedado callado comenzo a sonreir mirando sus ojos chocolatados y perdiendose en ellos.

-Perdon su alteza mi boca me ah traicionado de nuevo- decia la joven apenada.

-Es su boca la que me tiene imnotizado- contesto.

Despues de haber dicho aquello, Edward se acerco lentamente a Bella quien se habia quedado estatica, ella jamas habia besado a un hmbre y este seria su primer beso. Parecia como si todo encajara, como si el destino de ellos era permanecer juntos para siempre.

Los gitanos que habian estado de fiesta, bailando y cantando se quedaron callados al ver aquella muestra de amor. Para despues romper en risas y aplausos, acto que saco de su burbuja a los jovenes enamorados.

Casi amanecia cuando Edward y Bella llegaban a la Casona Swan en un caballo que Liam les habia dado.

-Dejadme aqui su alteza no quiero despertar a nadie- decia la joven preocupada.

Edward se bajo rapidamente del caballo, ayudando a Bella para despues abrazarla.

-Has salvado mi vida- decia el principe- alla en el bosque.

-Solo hize lo que pense que era lo correcto su majestad- respondio.

-Edward. Solo soy Edward.

-Edward- dijo sonrojandose mientras Edward le daba un beso de despedida en los labios.

Bella camino hasta llegar al portal de la casona cuando Edward la llamo.

-Renee!- susurro Edward, a Bella le hubiese encantado que la llamse por su nombre.- conoces las viejas ruinas que estan cerca del lago?

-Si- contesto la joven.

-Suelo ir ahi para estar a solas, iras?- le pregunto.

-lo intentare- respondio la joven.

-pues te esperare todo el dia.- sonrio el principe con esa sonrisa torcid que a Bella la hacia derretirse.

Edward cabalgo lo mas rapido posible para llegar al palacio, se sentia libre y feliz, estaba enamorado de la condesa como el la llamaba, amaba su forma de ver las cosas, amaba a auqella jovensita apasionada que le habia enseniado como era la vida desde otro punto de vista. Y lo mas importante le habia enseniado lo que es el amor y estaba feliz porque le pediria que se casase con el. Llego rapidamente a la recamara de los reyes entrando sin tocar.

-Carlisle despierta nuestro hijo quiere decirnos algo- susurro Esme media adormilada.

-Madre. Padre. – hablo sonriendo Edward- quiero construir una universidad, donde pueda estudiar quien quiera, sin importar su condicion social en lo absoluto.

-Esta bien- respondio asustado Carlisle- quien eres y que has hecho con mi hijo?

Edward solto una risita- ah!! Y quiero invitar a los gitanos al baile- termino dejando a los Reyes en shock.

* * *

Rapidito dejo el siguiente capi

espero les guste cuidense


	8. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo9 Revelaciones.  
**

-Despierta!!!!!- gritaba la Varonesa golpeando a Bella con una escoba.

Bella se habia quedado dormida, estaba agotada por todas las vivencias del dia anterior.

-Estas enferma?- preguntaba enojada la Varonesa, mientras Jessica la miraba con burla y Alice con ojos preocupados.

-No.- contesto adormilada.

-Donde te has metido?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Yo.. me perdi-respondio Bella tallando sus ojos.

-A mi no me enganias, algo estas ocultandome lo noto. Exigo saber que es.- decia rudamente.

-Porque no me lo dice usted para que vuelva a dormir- respondio Bella cerrando los ojos.

-Y que pasa con nuestro desayuno!!- chillo Jessica.

-Tienes 2 manos puedes hacertelo tu misma- respondio Bella.

La Varonesa y Jessica se miraron como si no creyesen lo que acababa de decir la joven.

-Perezosa sanguijuela!!- despotrico Jessica poniendose roja del enojo.

-Alice ve a hervir un poco de agua- ordeno la Varonesa.

-Yo?- pregunto incredula Alice- yo hervir agua? Me lo imaginaba sabia que pasaria esto. Sin ofender Bella.

-No te preocupes Alice- sonrio Bella.

Al mediodia Bella se encontraba en el jardin cortando algunas rosas cuando Angela la llamo.

-Bella ven aqui rapido!! Apresurate.!

Al entrar Bella a su habitacion vio de nuevo aquella escena donde Jessica tenia en sus manos el vestido que era de su madre. Al entrar las 3 mujeres voltearon a verla. Alice quien tenia los zapatos en las manos los volvio a poner en el baul y se aparto de su madre y hermana.

-Miren quien ah venido a honrarnos con su visita- se burlo Tanya.

-Que hacen aqui?- pregunto conteniendo el enojo Bella.

-Que mas? Probandome mi vestido- respondio sonriendo maleficamente.

-Crees que despues del comportamiento de esta maniana te dejare ir a algun lugar? – pregunto enojada Tanya.

-Y ustedes creen que estos juegos y estas intrigas van a valerles una corona? Dios casar a un Rey como a un venado es indigno!! – dicto Bella.

-Solo estas celosa- comento jessica dandole la espalda y viendose en el espejo.

-Estos!- dijo tomando los zapatos y acomodandolos en su baul- son de mi madre!!

-Si y esta muerta- dijo burlandose Jessica.

Acto seguido Bella le dio un punietazo en la cara tirandola patas arriba. Jessica comenzo a gritar y correr por toda la recamara.

-Voy a arrancarte tu larga cabellera!!- gritaba Bella mientras corria tras jessica.

-Madre!!!- gritaba Jessica.

La Joven arpia corria como si eso dependiera su vida, bajaron ella y Bella a la planta baja de aquella casona. Practicamente corrieron por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraban Eleazar, Carmen y Angela y miraban anonadados aquella escena.

-Alejate de mi o esto va al fuego!- reto Jessica a Bella tomando el libro viejo de utopia que estaba en el sillon cercano a la gran chimenea que para desgracia estaba encendida.

-Jessica no!!- grito Alice.

-Jessica dame mi libro!- ordeno Bella conteniendo las lagrimas.-Sueltalo!!

-Dame los zapatos!- ordenaba Jessica apuntando a los zapatos de cristal que Bella tenia en sus manos.

-Piensalo bien Isabella el libro de tu padre o los zapatos de tu madre, aunque nada te librara de unos latigasos.- dicto la Varonesa.

Bella que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas del coraje y de la impotencia decidio darle los zapatos a la varonesa pero Jessica en un movimient agil arrojo el libro al fuego.

-Noooooo!!- grito dolorosamente bella. Corriendo a la chimenea para sacarlo pero la Varonesa la agarro del brazo y la puso frente a la chimenea para que viese como el libro se quemaba por completo.

La Varonesa golpeo a Bella hasta que se canso, pero esto no fue comparable al dolor que sintio cuando vio cmo se quemaba el ultimo libro que su papa le habia regalado.

Ya mas tarde Alice se encontraba con Bella curandole las heridas que su madre le habia dejado en la espalda.

-Ou!- se quejaba la pobre joven.

-Lo siento Bella- decia Alice limpiado la sangre de la espalda.- sabes que eres tu quien se lo ah buscado- reprendia alice. – primero con el desayuno y despues con ese ataque de ira.

-No se que me impulso actuar asi- respondio en sollosos Bella.

-Aunque nunca olvidare como cayo Jessica patas arriba por encima de la cama- dijo riendo. – ella no devio decir eso de tu madre.

-Gracias- susurro Bella.- Gracias por todo, por esto y por siempre ser buena conmigo. Puedo confiar en ti Alice?

-Claro Bella- respondio el duendecillo. – Aunque no te lo haya dicho antes, te aprecio bastante y no me eh acercado porque debo ser sincera le temo un poco a mi madre.

-Necestio tu ayuda- Explico la joven.

Y con eso Bella le explico a Alice todo lo referente a la Condesa Renee Dywer y su relacion si asi podria llamarse con el principe Edward, le explico que deberia verle hoy para decirle la verdad y acabar con todo y ver si el en realidad la amaba tanto como ella.

Mientras Bella y Alice seguian comploteando; en el castillo La reyna y las damas Denali tenian un encuentro.

-Deverias dejar que mi medico revise ese ojo- decia la reyna en tono maternal.

-Su alteza es muy amable pero ya estoy bien- respondio Jessica dando la que ella pensaba su mejor sonrisa.

-Y pensar que te paso eso por salvar a un bebe- decia sonriendo la Reyna.

Tanya y Jessica habian inventado una historia donde ponian a Jessica como una heroina salvando la vida de un indefenso bebe. Obviamente no dirian la verdad.

-Simplemente es el instinto maternal- respondio Jessica.

-Cuando lamento que mi hijo no se encuentre aqui. – respondio Esme. – Pero otra vez ah desaparecido.

-Otra vez?- pregunto la Varonesa, pensando en la desaparicion de bella.

-Estubo ausente todo el dia de ayer y ya amanecia cuando regreso- respondio amablemente Esme mientras sorbia un poco de te.

-Seria maravilloso tener esa energia juvenil- contesto la Varonesa.

-Quiza usted pueda ayudarme.- comento la reyna- ah resolver un misterio. Conoce a la Condesa Dwyer? Dicen que se aloja con una prima pero nadie sabe de quien se trata.

Mientras la Reyna hablaba Tanya comenzo a pensar que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas, Jessica por su parte no sabia de que estaban hablando.

-Renee Dywer?- pregunto Tanya.

-Oh!!- exclamo la Reyna.- Bendito Dios, comenzaba a pensar que esa condesa de quien todo el mundo habla era solo un fantasma.

-Oh no – reia Tanya- me temo que lleva aqui algunos anios, se aloja con nosotros, no es asi querida?-pregunto refiriendose a jessica.

-Amm si nuestra prima- respondio Jessica.

-A quien tu llamas cenicienta!- exclamo la Varonesa.

En ese momento Jessica comenzo a sentir una ira incontrolable, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos. Comenzo a gritar y patalear, jalarse el vestido y como si nada hubiese pasado volvio y se sento con la reyna y su madre.

-Por dios santo!! Que Te paso querida?- pregunto asustada Esme.

-Habia una abeja.- respondio agitada Jessica.

La varonesa solto una risa no muy grata para una senora decente, mientras Esme se escusaba diciendo que no se sentia muy bien.

Mientras las Damas Denali regresaban a casa, Bella recien llegaba a la cita en las ruinas con el principe Edward.

-Hola- Susurro Bella.

Edward al verla corrio hasta donde se econtraba su amada pero al verla tan fragil y con los ojos rojos se preocupo.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Me temo que si le digo que si estaria mintiendo- respondio Bella.

-Me siento como si mi piel fuese lo unico que no me permitiera volar por los aires.- comento el principe sonriendo y emocionado.

-Hay algo que tengo que confesarte- dijo Bella mirando al suelo.

-Y yo a ti- respondio el principe.- toma tu libro te lo has dejado en el carruaje- dijo dandole un libro que el mismo le habia regalado.

-Alteza- susurro Bella.

-Edward, recuerda solo Edward- respondio dando una sonrisa torcida.

-No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo pero tenia que venir- decia Bella conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Vamos quiero enseniarte una cosa- dijo Edward tomandola de la mano.

Bella y Edward caminaron por las ruinas, Edward a veces la jalaba mas de la cuenta haciendo que el dolor de los latigazos que habia recivido esa tarde fuese mayor.

-Yo jugaba aqui cuando era pequenio- comento Edward- este lugar era el refugio favorito de mi padre.

-Es precioso- dijo sonriendo la joven.

-Eh medido mi vida con estos arboles- decia el principe.- jamas pense ser tan feliz y tu tienes mucha culpa en eso.

-No me lo estas poniendo muy facil- decia Bella tragando saliva.

-La noche de mi vigila tube una revelacion, pense que si devia preocuparme por algo deberia hacerlo por todo.- decia con mucha conviccion Edward. –pero ya eh encontrado una solucion. En realidad es un proyecto inspirado por ti. Y siento que esto es fantastico.

- no sigas por favor- decia Bella entre sollozos.

-Renee eres distinta a todas las damas de la corte que conoci.- decia acariciando la mejilla de la joven. Maniana durante el baile anunciare que seras mi esposa.

-Oh Edward!- susurro Bella. –Deves dejarme deciros.

-Esta bien que quieres decirme- hablo Edward tomandola de la cintura y trayendola consigo.

-Simplemente que anoche fue la noche mas feliz de toda mi vida- susurro cerrando sus ojos.

-La mia tambien Renee.!- dijo con voz ronca. Se acerco a ella y la beso con dulzura pero tambien con pasion. La abrazo fuerte provocando que Bella soltara un gemido de dolor.

Te eh hecho danio?- pregunto preocupado.

-No Edward jamas lo harias,- deshizo el abrazo y camino hacia atras.- te amo Edward- diciendo esto corrio- debo irme!

-Renee!! Regresa!! Te amo Renee!- gritaba Edward corriendo tras ella pero ya no la alcanzo, no habia rastro de su condesa por ningun lado.

* * *

Gracias por los RR y los favoritos, dejo aqui el capi ojala les guste^^


	9. Revelaciones II

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 RevelacionesII.**

Bella llegaba a la casona con el vestido en la mano que tan amablemente Alice le habia ayudado a ponerse, estaba muy triste y no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que se vendria. Ella queria contarle al principe toda la verdad pero al verlo ahi en aquellas ruinas con tantos proyectos no queria romperle el corazon. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos y en su trsteza que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la casona.

-Que desfachatez convertir a tu madre en una Condesa, es casi tan absurdo como que un principe pase un dia con una sirvienta que habla con los cerdos- despotrico Tanya mirando a Bella despectivamente.

-Que le resulta mas molesto madrastra!- dijo Bella enojada- que sea vulgar o que les haga la competencia.

-Donde esta el vestido Isabella!!- reprendia Tanya.

-No se de que me hablas- respondio Bella sin saber a que se referia.

Al escuchar la discucion, Alice junto con Carmen y Angela fueron al pequenio salon donde ocurria todo.

-El vestido y los zapatos estaban esta maniana en mi habitacion y han desaparecido!- grito Jessica a un lado de su madre. –Los has escondido lo se!!!

-Donde los has puesto Isabella!!- grunia Tanya enojada.

-Donde estan los candelabros, los tapises, la plata quiza esten en el mismo sitio- grito Bella harta de todo. Sin duda ya no tenia nada mas que perder.

Tanya que la miraba perpleja contesto- Devuelve el vestido de tu madre Isabella!!

-Antes prefiero morir mil veces que devolver el vestido de mi madre a esa vaca arpia mimada y egoista!!- grito Bella llorando.

-Bien quiza podamos arreglarlo- grunio Tanya tomando del brazo a Bella y llevandola por toda la cocina hasta llegar a la bodega que solo tenia una puerta. – entra ahi!!- grito arrojando a Bella al suelo- si alguien abre esa puerta lamentara haber pisado esta casa- ordeno Tanya a los criados.- Jessica, Alice reunan todo lo que hay de valor en esta casa, maniana iremos a primera hora a la ciudad.

-Madre es solo un baile- dijo Alice preocupada.

-Si y tu solo vas para comer- respondio cinicamente Tanya.

A la maniana siguiente se encontraba Edward caminando por los jardines del palacio pensando en Bella o mas bien Renee, pensaba en todo lo que habian vivido juntos estos ultimos dias y rezaba porque fuese al baile.

-Hijo te pasa algo?- pregunto Esme a su hijo.

-Madre disculpame no te vi llegar.- respondio Edward.

-Dime que ocurre.- dijo la Reyna.

-Estoy enamorado madre- contesto Edward- estoy enamorado como un idiota.

-Me alegra carinio. Quien es la afortunada?- pregunto Esme, sabiendo ya que era la tan famosa Condesa Dywer, pero ella rezaba porque fuese otra y no ella, ya que la Varonesa le habia cmentado algo de Renee.

-Renee Dywer madre- respondio.

-Hijo hay algo que quiero que sepas- dijo Esme- sientate querido.

-Que pasa mama?- pregunto Edward.

-La Condesa Dywer esta comprometida con un belga.- dijo Esme tomando de la mano a Edward.

-Comprmetida?? Con un Belga?- respondio en forma de pregunta.

-Asi es carinio-dijo Esme.

-Tiene que haber un error madre esto no puede estar pasando.- contesto Edward enojado.

-Si querido, me temo que tenia planeado sarpar esta misma tarde.- respondio Esme.-La Varonesa Denali era muy reacia a hablar del tema.

-No me extrania con noticias de ese tema.- decia molesto.- si iba a casarse al menos debio tener la decencia de comentarme algo- dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

-Le habrias hecho caso carinio?- pregunto siguiendo a Edward.

-Claro que no!!- grito Edward- habria…- hizo una pausa- dios como pude estar tan ciego!! Ayer!! Yo estaba abriendole mi regio corazon y ella estaba diciendome adios!!

-Es una mujer fuerte que puede mantener el temple cuando tu intentas robarle el corazon mi amor- djo Esme acariciando la mejilla de Edward.

-Si cuan torpe ladron eh resultado ser!- contesto muy molesto.

-Oh vamos Edward. – dijo la Reyna pero Edward ya estaba apunto de salir del jardin- cualquier opcion es mejor que una extranjera!!

Ya por la tarde Eleazar salio sin que nadie lo viese hacia el pueblo buscando a Jake, que para su buena suerte se encontraba paseando por ahi.

-Jake tienes que ir al Castillo y hablar con el principe!- dictaba Eleazar.

-no puedo Eleazar, el principe no me recibiria- decia Jake.

-Tienes que hacerlo!! El principe espera verla en el baile!! Es tu mejor amiga Jake- seguia hablando Eleazar.

-No puedo!! Ademas mi amo me tendra trabajando hasta noche- respondia no muy convencido Jake.

-Pues acude a Da vinci!- decia Eleazar.- un pintor sin duda recibira otro pintor!

-Yo unicamente soy aprendiz de pintor- contesto Jake. –Da Vinci es el mejor pintor del mundo, seria como hablar con dios!!

Eleazar quien se habia desesperado tomo de la camisa a jake –Chico por una vez en tu vida se valiente!!- dijo Eleazar quien salio corriendo de ahi.

Mas tarde en el palacio, los invitados se abarrotaban en la entrada del palacio. Jake corria por la balla del castillo como si de eso dependiera su vida, pensando y buscando una manera en ayudar a su mejor amiga.

De pronto vio correr a un mensajero hacia un pasillo oscuro y lo siguio. Este seria su escape. Jake tomo un barrote de madera y golpeo al mensajero en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente, lo desvistio y se puso sus ropas para asi poder entrar al palacio sin ningun problema.

Justo mientras Jake estaba buscando entre todos los invitados a Da vinci, en la casona Swan las damas estaban listas para irse al castillo.

Jessica iba vestida con un traje verde de terciopelo, su cabello tenia adornos asemejando al pavorreal, Alice tenia un vestido negro y su disfraz era el de un caballo. Tanya iba como lo que es una bruja.

-Yo queria ser el pavorreal- decia Alice acomodandose la gran cabeza de caballo.

-Alice el caballo es el animal mas noble querida- se burlaba Tanya.

-Oh si madre!! Porque no tiro del carruaje de paso.- seguia enojada alice.

-Si te parece que asi llegaremos antes- seguia burlandose Jessica.

Todo el mundo en el palacio estaba vestido con sus mejores ropas y antifases, Jake por su parte habia logrado entrar ya al gran salon donde la mayor parte de los invitados yacian ahi.

-Disculpe el senior Da vinci?- pregunto Jake a uno de los nobles el cual apunto hacia un anciano de barbas largas que estaba bebiendo y comiendo por ahi. Pero Jake no se habia dado cuenta que el noble habia apuntado hacia el otro anciano que hablaba con un grupo de condes.

-Senior Da vinci!- y dicho esto, jake se desmayo.

Ya en la casona Swan se encontraban Carmen y Angela tratando de abrir el cerrojo de la puerta de la bodega.

-dios este cerrojo no quiere abrirse- decia enojada Carmen.-Bella es imposible abrirlo.

-Permitirme- dijo una voz grueso y agradable. Leonardo quien habia llegado con jake emujo la puerta y vio que no se podria abrir asi, decidio sacar los tornillos y tan rapido como pudo la puerta se abrio.

-Senior usted es un genio!- dijo Angela.

-Si pasare a la historia como el hombre que abrio la puerta- dijo sonriendo Leonardo.

-Jake!!- chillo Bella- como….

-Eleazar dijo que el principe te esperaba- dijo Jake sonriendo.

-el espera a alguien diferente a mi- dijo Bella un poco triste.-Senior- dijo Bella dirigiendose a Leonardo- me llamo Isabella Swan la hija de un mercader y una campesina y soy una simple sirvienta.

-Y yo soy el hijo bastardo de un campesino que importancia tiene eso?- pregunto Leonardo.

-Eh enganiado al principe- contesto llorando bella.

-el principe lo entendera- dijo Leonardo limpiando las mejillas de Bella.

-Vamos mi ninia la noche es joven debemos prepararte para un baile!- dijo Carmen emocionada.

-No deseo ir- dijo Bella.

-Si te quedas la Varonesa ganara!- contesto Angela.

-Como podre presentarme- dijo Bella aun reacia a ir al baile.

-Porque el principe merece escuchar la verdad y aquella a quien ama.- dijo Leonardo mirando a Bella.

-Un pajaro no puede amar a un pez mi senior- dijo Bella llorando.

-entonces tendre que construirte Alas!- dijo Leonardo abrazando a Bella.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder!!- chillo Carmen.

Mientras Carmen y Angela preparaban a Bella para el baile; el principe Edward se encontraba en el jardin del palacio mirando las estrellas.

-Que te pasa amigo?- pregunto Jasper.

-El amor es un asco Jasper, jamas te enamores- contesto Edward.

-Oh vamos Edward, no empiezes con esas ideas, amas a Renee debiste ir a buscarla cuando la Reyna te dijo.- contesto Jasper.

-No se que hacer Jazz- dijo Edward apretando el tabique de la nariz.

-Me han dicho que quieres hablarme- dijo el Rey caminand hasta Edward.

Jasper hizo una reverencia y salio de ahi dandoles privacidad.

-Si padre asi es.- contesto sin ningun atisbo de emocion.

-Escucha Edward tal vez fue demasiado presionarte de mi parte como lo hize con el contrato matrimonial. Supuse que ya era hora de hacer algunos cambios en tu vida. –continuaba hablando Carlisle – parecias estar algo confuso y bueno solo queria decirte que la Universidad me parece una brillante idea. – continuo- no es necesario que anuncies algo esta noche.

-Eh tomado mi decision- hablo Edward con el enojo claramente a la vista.

-Cualquier decision que tomes te apoyare hijo- contesto el Rey.

-Gracias papa- dijo Edward abrazando a su padre.

Edward no sabia si la decision que habia tomado seria la correcta de lo unico que estaba seguro es que seria infeliz por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos, y RR

hoy capi nuevo


	10. Baile y Decepcion

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo 11 Baile y decepcion.  
**

Bella salio de la casona Swan vestida de blanco, su disfraz era el de un angel. Se veia sumamente hermosa, tenia puestos los zapatos de cristal de su madre. Rapidamente se subio a la carroza que tan amablemente el Senior Da Vinci le habia prestado y en la que el mismo habia llegado a aquella casa. Angela y Carmen estaban muy contentas y deseaban que todo lo bueno le sucediera a Bella.

-Es una autentica obra maestra!- chillaba Jake.

-Se parece a su madre- susurro Carmen.

-Venga hijo veamos tus cuadros- dijo Leonardo palmeandole la espalda a Jake.

-Esperen es una tradicion- comento Angela mirando al enorme porton del patio- que ella salude desde la puerta.

Acto seguido la carroza dio vuelta para salir del patio cuando Bella saco su mano y saludo, los sirvientes recordaban a su patron con alegria.

En el palacio real, todo el mundo se divertia y bailaba pero ciertamente habia algunas personas que no se la estaban pasando muy bien.

Alice era una de esas personas, ella sentia algo un sentimiento muy fuerte por Jasper, pero nunca le habia dirigido la palabra. Ella sabia que el seria el hombre de su vida. Camino hasta llegar a la mesa de los postres y al tomar un pastelillo su mano roso con otra y no pudo contener su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

Jasper..

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo la pequenia morena al joven rubio el cual le sonreia ampliamente.

-Lo siento- respondio Jasper que la tomo de la mano y la llevo a bailar. (no pude evitarlo jeje una de mis parejas favoritas es Jasper y Alice ^^).

Otro de los que se la estaban pasando mal era Edward quien tenia el senio fruncido y la moral hasta los suelos.

La musica bajo de volumen para dejar hablar al Rey.

-Honorables invitados es para nosotros un placer- decia el Rey elegantemente- en tan festiva ocasión, no solo honrar al senior Da Vinci que parece haber desaparecido- susurro el Rey- sino tambien comunicarles una esperada deduccion tengo el placer de anunciarles el compromiso de mi hijo Edward con…- el rey no pudo terminar de hablar porque Edward le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ahí en el umbral de la puerta, con la luz que irradiaba propia se encontraba un Angel, hermosa era una palabra que se quedaria corta.

-Respira Bella- susurro para ella misma.

Toda la corte, los nobles, los invitados miraban a Bella embelezados por su belleza. Edward que ahora corria en direccion a ella, sonreia abiertamente.

-Mi madre me dijo que ibas a casarte- dijo Edward en un susurro.

-Temo decirte que esta mal informada, pero hay algo que debo decirte antes que se diga otra palabra- dijo Bella tratando de llevarse con ella al principe.

-No estas prometida?- pregunto conteniendo el aliento.

-No en lo absoluto- dijo ella Sonriendo y tomando las manos del principe.

-Eh estado a punto de cometer el error mas grande de mi quiero presentarte a mis padres- dijo Edward llevando a Bella rumbo al trono.

-Espera antes debo decirte algo- dijo Bella asustada.

-Mi respuesta es si a todo- sonrio Edward.

En el trono estaban los Reyes Carlisle y Esme.

-Quien es?- pregunto curioso el Rey.

-Mi instinto me dice que es la Condesa Dwyer.- respondio Esme.

-Oh- dijo el Rey.-Quien?.

Edward y Bella caminaban por el pasillo llevando consigo todas las miradas de los invitados, incluyendo la Varonesa y Jessica.

-Mira amor eh invitado a los gitanos- dijo Edward apuntando a Liam y todos sus demas seguidores el cual le sonreia y saludaba a Bella de lejos.

Tanya que estaba mas que enojada se encamino hacia Bella jalandola con todas sus fuerzas rompiendole asi una parte de su vestido.

-Detente impostora!!- grito Tanya mientras todo el mundo los veia.

-Detengase madame o se atiene a las consecuencias- grunio Edward protegiendo a Bella.

-Su nombre es Isabella Swan y lleva sirviendo en mi casa anios- dijo Tanya mirando a todos los presentes.

-Edward!!- grito el Rey exasperado- una sirvienta? A que viene toda esta farza?

-Varonesa se esta extralimitando!!- hablo Edward conteniendo el enojo.

-Perdone mi senior pero esta criada es una embusteria y codiosiosa mujer, es mi deber alteza descubrir a un ser tan miserable avaricioso como ella.

-Dile Renee! Dile quien eres- se dirigio Edward a Bella.

Bella que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, no emitia palabra alguna.

-Postrate ante la realeza cerda insolente.!!- grito Tanya.

-Oh no puede ser cierto!!- grito Edward pasando su mano por su cabello.- Renee di algo por favor- suplico.

Bella con lagrimas en los ojos y con voz temblorosa respondio- Renee Dywer era mi madre. Yo soy lo que dice ella.

-Y la manzana, eras tu?- pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás, en su cara se veia una mueca de dolor.

-Puedo explicarlo- respondio ella con voz temblorosa. Tanya quien estaba ahí sonreia abiertamente.

-Primero estas prometida y ahora eres una sirvienta? Ya eh oido suficiente- termino Edward dandole la espalda y caminando hacia el trono.

-Edward espera!!- grito Bella caminando hasta el.

Los invitados se sorprendieron al escuchar a Bella llamarle tan irrespetuosamente. El se dio media vuelta y lo que vio Bella en su rostro la lleno de un profundo dolor.

-Dirigase con mas respeto hacia mi- dijo Edward friamente- soy Edward Cullen el principe Heredero al trono de Francia y usted- dijo mirandola de pies a cabeza- es una simple sirvienta.

Bella sintio como aquellas palabras parecian dagas en su corazon, por su parte Edward se setia ruin y miserable por haberle hablado asi a aquella mujer que aunque fuese una simple sirvienta era el amor de su vida.

Bella no pudo mas con todo aquello, con las miradas de los nobles, con la mirada de desprecio de Edward y las risas de Tanya y Jessica que corrio lo mas que pudo para salir de aquel lugar al que ella juro jamas volver.

La pobre cenicienta corrio y corrio hasta llegar a donde estaban los carruajes, tropezo hiriendose la pierna. Lloraba por ella. Por el principe y por todo lo que se avesinaba.

Leonardo que habia llegado la vio caer al suelo y preocupado le hablo- Bella!! Bella!!- pero ella lloraba aun mas.

Sin darse cuenta habia dejado su zapatilla la cual Leonardo tomo y guardo entre sus ropas.

En el castillo, en un lugar alejado de la fiesta se encontraba Edward triste, cabisbajo, herido y decepcionado de si mismo y de aquella joven.

-Hijo! – llamo la Reyna.

-No quiero hablar con nadie madre- respondio Edward.

-Hijo solo quiero decirte una cosa, el amor no se rige en titulos noviliaros.- contesto la Reyna dejandolo pensativo.

Leonardo vio a la Reyna salir de donde se encontraba Edward y fue a buscarle.

-Que has hecho!!- grunio Leonardo.

-El nacer privilegiado y tener obligaciones- respondio con voz gruesa.

-Y una mierda!!- chillo el viejo.

-Estas fuera de lugar anciano!!- dijo Edward encarandolo.

-No!! Pero tu si lo estas!!- continuo el anciano – tienes idea de todo lo que ah sufrido esa chica para estar aquí esta noche?

-Esa chica me mintio- susurro Edward mirando al suelo.

-Esa chica vino a decirte la verdad- respondio- y tu la arrojaste a los lobos!!

-Que sabes tu!!!- grito Edward poniendose de pie y frente a Leonardo.- construyes maquinas voladoras, artefactos para caminar por las aguas pero no sabes nada de la vida!

-Se que una vida sin amor no es vida- respondio.

-Y un amor sin confianza que es eso?- pregunto enojado el principe.

-Es tu pareja Edward!!

-Tengo el deber de servir a mi corona y a mi pais y no sedere!!- comento enojado.

La tormenta se avecinaba, los rayos se veian terriblemente en el cielo.

-Entonces no la mereces- sanjo la conversacion Leonardo sacando la zapatilla y poniendola frente a Edward.- hasta luego- se despidio.

Edward miraba aquella zapatilla recordando a su duenia. La lluvia comenzo a hacerse presente cada ves mas fuerte. De pronto comenzo preocuparse por ella. Por Isabella. Pero el no podia darse ese lujo. Solo es una simple sirvienta.

Bella por su parte seguia caminando empapada. Con la pierna herida y su vestido desecho, pero mas deshecho tenia el corazon, ella parecia estar muerta en vida. Llego a casa, de donde jamas debio salir. Empapada se quedo ahí en el umbral de la puerta, lavando sus culpas, lavando sus penas y su roto corazon.

* * *

gracias por todo ^^


	11. Boda

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Boda.**

Habian pasado varios dias despues de la noche del baile. Bella se habia tomado muy en serio su papel de sirvienta en la casona Swan, cada milimetro de la casa estaba impecable.

-Se de buena fuente- comento Tanya mirando con sania a Bella que araba la pequenia parcela del jardin- que antes de que hicieras tu absurda aparicion el principe Edward iba a presentar a Jessica como su novia. –Bella que se habia cansado de las molestas charlas que Tanya tenia con ella, dejo hablandola sola pero la Varonesa la suiguio para atormentarla.

-Los hombres son tan volubles verdad?- se burlaba Tanya- en un momento recitan sonetos y en otro vuelves a ser una criada. Aunque debo admitir que nunca te habia visto tan entregada a tus tareas.

-Que le hace pensar que lo hago por usted?- pregunto molesta Bella.

-Vaya .. vaya vaya… estamos molestas esta maniana!!- dijo burlandose la varonesa interponiendose en el camino de Bella.

-Dejeme pasar!- rogo Bella.

-sabes que esto te lo has ganado tu misma- dijo en casi un grunido la varonesa.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer!!- contsto Bella irritada.

-Que lo hagan los demas- susurro Tanya. Para esto Bella trato de empujarla y seguir su camino, pero Tanya era mas fuerte que ella y logro atraerla jalandola del brazo. – a donde crees que vas!!- grito Tanya.

-Es que no lo entiede!!! Ha ganado!! Vayase a vivir a su palacio y dejenos en paz!!- suplico Bella.

-Tu ya no eres un problema para mi- dijo riendo Tanya.

-Eso es lo que soy para usted?? Un problema?- pregunto conteniendo las lagrimas bella. – siempre eh hecho todo lo que me ah ordenado y aun asi me ah negado lo que siempre eh querido.

-Y que deseabas? – pregunto haciendo un puchero burlon Tanya.

-Usted que piensa que deseaba?- respondio con una pregunta.

-Es la unica madre que eh conocido, hubo un instante aunque haya sido pequenio que me quisiera? – pregunto esperanzada Bella.

- Quien va a querer una piedra en el zapato?- pregunto Tanya riendo.

Bella no pudo contener las lagrimas y comenzo a sollozar, ella lo que siempre sonio fue que la Varonesa fuese su madre y ahora que todo estaba tan claro, ahora que ya no tenia nada. Su mundo se derribaba. Se sentia mas sola que nunca.

-sabes porque te odio Isabella!!- grunio la Varonesa.

Bella no pudo articular palabra solo movio su cabeza en negacion.

-Porque cuando conoci a tu padre me enamore profundamente de el!! Porque si es verdad que el mostro interes en mi que hasta nos casamos, pero siempre estabas tu de entrometida incluso antes de conocerte ya te odiaba!! Odiaba la manera en que hablaba de ti, sabia que jamas podria competir contigo porque eras su hija. Y aun asi acepte casarme con el. Lo peor que paso fue cuando murio, sus ultimas palabras fueron para ti!! Yo amaba a tu padre y el solo tenia ojos para ti!!- ahora era la Varonesa quien lloraba- eres, fuiste y seras siempre una maldita piedra en mi zapato!

Bella que lloraba amargamente no sabia que hacer. Hasta que Angela llego corriendo.

-Mi seniora! Bella vengan!!_ gritaba la joven sirvienta.

Bella corrio hasta donde Angela mientras que la Varonesa caminaba elegantemente hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

-Han traido todo!!- chillaba Carmen dando saltos de alegria.

En el patio de la casona Swan se encontraban 4 carretas con todas las cosas que se habian perdido ultimamente en la casa. Justo parado a un lado de ellas estaba el mercader Mike Newton quien miraba a Bella sonriendo lujuriosamente.

-Senior Newton!! Justo a tiempo- decia la Varonesa saludando a Mike.

-Esta todo aqui varonesa- comento Mike haciendo una reverencia- hasta el ultimo de los candelabros.

-Los libros de mi padre!! Sus pinturas, todo!! Se los vendiste a este tipo!!- preguntaba Bella claramente quebrada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Si y ahora han vuelto, no podia permitir que parecieremos pobres cuando llegase el Rey. –contesto sinicamente Tanya.

-Gracias Senior Newton por ser tan generoso- dijo Bella.-significa mucho para nosotros.

-Soy un Mercader Bella, no hago obras altruistas. –respondio mirandola lujuriosamente.

-No le entiendo senior- contesto asustada Bella.

-No iba a tenerte aqui, distrayendo al principe note parece?- pregunto la Varonesa mirando por encima del hombro a Bella.

Bella la miraba atonita..

-La varonesa y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.- comento Newton acercandose a Bella.

-Tu por todo esto- dijo la varonesa apuntando a todos los objetos de valor.- aunque yo sali ganando.

Dos de los sirvientes del mercader tomaron a Bella a la fuerza y la subieron a la carroza, mientras Eleazar, carmen y Angela trataban de detenerlos pero les fue imposible.

Asi fue como Bella dejo la casa donde habia crecido, la casa de su padre. Se fue para servir de esclava y concubina del mercader.

Dias despues por todo el reyno corrio la noticia que el principe se casaba con la princesa Rosalie de Espania, todos los nobles estarian invitados, Edward habia pasado estos ultimos dias antes de su boda, como muerto en vida, no sonreia, no hablaba mucho y no salia del palacio. Esme se estaba preocupando de la reaccion de su hijo al igual que Carlisle, incluso habian desistido de esa boda, pero Edward decia que tenia obligaciones que cumplir y que las haria por su pais.

Asi llego el dia de su boda, en medio de tristeza disfrazada de alegria.

Todo el reyno estaba en la catedral de la ciudad dispuestos a presenciar el casamiento de los principes Edward de Francia y Rosalie de Espania.

La princesa Rosalie era envidiablemente hermosa, de cabellera rubia, escultural cuerpo, piel blanca y unos ojos azules hermosos, todos comentaban lo linda persona que era, que siempre derrochaba felicidad, pero por alguna razon ese dia, el dia de su boda ella se sentia sumamente triste, tenia mas de 2 semanas llorando.

Ahi se encontraba Edward en el altar, su rostro no mostraba ningun atisbo de emocion, por otro lado la princesa no podia dejar de llorar, por toda la catedral se escuchaba su lamento, en otras circunstancias pensaba Edward, esta boda seria la mas feliz de su vida, pero no lo era. Ya que la mujer con la que se iba a casar no era Bella.

Rosalie llego al altar con el velo ocultandole la cara, se escuchaba su llanto, Edward no sabia si llorar tambien o reir ante tal escena, bien se sabia que ella tampoco deseaba casarse.

Ahi se encontraban los principes apunto de tomar sus votos, la princesa lloraba aun mas.

-No por favor- susurraba la princesa.

Edward la tomo de la mano para arrodillarse juntos.

La princesa inumerables veces volteba su vista hasta un joven alto y muy atractivo que en su cara se veia el dolor reflejado.

-No por favor no- decia Rosalie con su acento remarcado. Llorando aun mas.

Edward solto una sonora risa y se giro hacia el joven que lo miraba amrgamente.

-Princesa- hablo Edward- se exactamente como se siente- dicho esto la beso en la mejilla.

La princesa dejo de llorar y comenzo a reir y correr hacia el joven.

-Emmett!! Mi amado!! – decia la princesa sonriendo y gritando.

Mientras la princesa y su amado corrian hacia el carruaje mas cercano. Edward se giro hacia sus padres, Carlisle con su rostro serio se acerco a Edward.

-Ve que esperas!!- dijo el Rey- Buscala y hazla tu reyna.

Edward corrio todo lo que pudo para buscar a Alice y Jasper, claramente necesitaba saber donde se encontraba Bella.

Al salir de la iglesia Edward se topo con Eleazar.

-Donde esta?- pregunto al anciano.

-La varonesa?- contesto en forma de pregunta el anciano que no sabia a ciencia cierta a que se referia el principe.

-Ni.. Bella- contesto el principe.

-A sido vendida mi senior- respondio tristemente Eleazar.

-Vendida?? A quien??- pregunto enojado el principe.


	12. Rescatandote

**Hola! **

**Jaja se que no tengo perdon jaja, pero había estado con muchisimo trabajo y buenoo ya no las haré esperar jeje.. **

**aqui esta el capitulo, volvere a subirlos seguido, tengo en mente junto con una amiga hacer una historia que espero les agrade tanto como esta. **

**Saludos ^^  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 13.**

-La varonesa?- contesto en forma de pregunta el anciano que no sabia a ciencia cierta a que se referia el principe.

-Re.. Bella- contesto el principe.

-A sido vendida mi senior- respondio tristemente Eleazar.

-Vendida? A quien?- pregunto enojado el principe.

-A Mike Newton mi senior- contesto Alice que salia dela iglesia tomada de la mano de Jasper- es un mercader, la vendieron despues del baile.

Edward ya no pensaba, solamente veia todo en rojo. Estaba sumamente enojado y cobraria venganza por la osadia de vender a su Bella. Porque eso era ella. Suya para siempre.

-No digan nada. Esto se sabra en su debido tiempo y rodaran cabezas!- Exclamo el principe. – Jasper amigo te necesito!

-Claro! Acaso querias toda la diversion para ti?- pregunto sonriendo el rubio caballero.

Esa misma tarde Bella se encontraba en limpiando la plateria de la gran cosona del mercader Newton. La pobre jovensita estaba encadenada de pies y manos, las cadenas le impedian caminar y arrastraba los pies.

-Adelante mi querida Isabella- ronroneo Mike. – no sabes cuanto odio verte con grilletes! Te los quitaria si prometieras no escaparte.

-No hay razon para quedarme aqui- solto con rabia Bella.

-Ahora me perteneces!- grunio Mike apretandole el brazo a Bella para luego soltarlo con desden.

-Yo no le pertenesco a nadie! Soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera.- exclamo bella limpiando las dagas que habia puesto sobre la gran mesa de madera.

-Me gustaria que reconsiderases mi oferta- dijo Mike rodeando la mesa para situarse a un lado de Bella.

-La respuesta es No- dijo Bella caminando hacia la puerta pero Mike fue mas rapido y le impidio la salida.

-Tube un caballo que era como tu, magnifica criatura, terco y demasiado obstinado- decia Mike mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Bella se sintio asqueada asi que opto por darse la vuelta y darle la espalda. Pero Mike siguio hablando y acariciandole el cabello que le caia suelto y despeinado por la espalda.

-Consegui domarlo como hare contigo- termino Mike.

-Sera mejor que mantenga las distancias Senior!- susurro Bella.

-No has dicho las palabras magicas- contesto Mike.

Bella en un movimiento rapido tomo la daga que yacia en el cinturon del mercader, alzo el instrumento hacia el cuello del gusano de Mike.

-Por favor! – Exclamo Bella rosando la punta de la daga al cuello de Mike

-Podria ahorcarte por esto- replico asustado.

-No si estais muerto- Susurró Bella mirandolo con odio.

-Lo que más me gusta es tu extraordinario valor- dijo Newton acercandose rápidamente a Bella, quien reaccionó empujandolo y cortandole una mejilla con la daga.

Mike se tambaleó hacia la silla mas cercana, seguía tocandose y limpiando la herida de su mejilla. Para esto Bella ya había tomado una de las espadas que ella misma había limpiado y apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba Mike.

-Mi padre fué un excelente espadachin y me enseñó muy bien señor.- Dijo con odio la jovensita.- y no temeré en demostrarlo… Ahora entregueme esa llave – dijo apuntando a las llaves que Mike tenia en su cinturón- o le juro por su tumba que le abrire desde el ombligo hasta la nariz.

-Vuestra libertad… mi señora- Contestó Mike temeroso dandole las llaves de los grilletes que ella tenia en los pies.

Mientras Bella amarraba a Mike a la enorme y elegante silla del comedor para asegurarse su triunfal salida, un joven heroe hacia su llegada al Castillo de Newton.

-Diganme donde esta Newton!- ordenaba a los sirvientes el principe.

-Mi señor el está dentro del castillo-contestó uno de los siervos.

Edward bajó de su caballo para ir en busca de su futura reyna, caminaba con paso desidido y pensando en todo lo que le diría a Bella cuando la viese. Justo en ese momento Bella iba saliendo por las enormes puertas del Castillo, respiraba el aire fresco y libre, caminaba abrazandose a si misma por el intenso frío que hacia en aquel momento. Cuando vio a Edward frente a ella .

De prnto las ganas de llorar amargamente se incrementaron en su interior, junto con miles de preguntas: Porque estaría el principe ahi? A caso la encarcelarían por haber mentido a los reyes de Francia? Le esperaria la horca?..

La voz aterciopelada de aquel joven la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta estaba a 2 pasos de el.

-Hola- dijo Edward mirandola embelesado.

-Hola- susurró la joven tratandose de arreglar su cabello, recordando que vestía arapos en lugar de un vestido elegante, digno de la mirada de un Rey.

Un silencio poco comodo reynaba el lugar. Edward la miraba respirando por la boca, mientras ella observaba todos sus movientos, no sabia si hablar o quedarse ahí parada sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Que está haciendo aqui?- preguntó la joven mirandolo con la cabeza gacha.

Edward pareció querer sonreir ante la pequeña jovensita que tenía enfrente.

-Amm mmm – balbuceó el principe- Eh venido a rescatarte.

-A rescatarme? A mi? a una plabeya?- respondió haciendo un gesto de dolor, dejando ahi a Edward, ella caminó hacia el enorme portón del castillo.

Edward que no sabía que hacer para mercer el perdon de aquella jovensita, se dió prisa para alcanzarla.

-De hecho eh venido a sauplicarte perdon- dijo con voz grave haciendo detenerse a Bella, que aun le daba la espalda.

-Te ofrecí el cielo y a la primer prueba de honor traicioné tu confianza.- Bella seguía caminando, parecia que todo aquello que escuchaba aun no la convencia, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los ultimos dias que no sabia como reaccionar, solo queria regresar a casa, de donde jamas debio haber salido.

-Por favor Bella! – gritó Edward al ver que Bella no le hacia ningun caso.

Al escuchar su nombre Bella se dió la vuelta lentamente, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, la mas hermosa sonrisa que Edward jamas había visto.

-Dilo de nuevo- dijo Bella acercandose a Edward.

-Perdoname- La miró sin comprender.

-No, eso no.. Mi nombre, digalo- respondió Bella sonriendo.

-Bella…- sonrio Edward dando un enorme suspiro- Mi Bella.

Bella cerró sus ojos y suspiro al igual que lo había hecho antes Edward.

Edward sacó de su bolsillo trasero una zapatilla de Cristal, Bella la reconoció al instante, era aquella zapatilla que ella misma había perdido aquel dia del baile. Sonrió al verla en las manos de Edward.

-Entonces podrías ayudarme a encontrar a la dueña de esta zapatilla- dijo sonriendo el principe.

-Donde la habeis encontrado?- preguntó Bella derrambando lagrimas.

-Ella es la compañera ideal de mi vida- dijo el principe acercandose a Bella lentamente – Porfavor dime que no la eh perdido- suplicó Edward con la voz entrecortada.

-Ese zapato pertenece a una campesina su alteza- contestó Bella agachando la mirada. – Yo solo me hize pasar por una cortesana para salvar la vida de un hombre- dijo secando sus lagrimas y sentandose en un cubo de paja que estaba ahi.

-Lo sé..- dijo Edward caminando y arrodillandose frente a Bella.- Y su nombre es Edward si no te importa- dijo mirandola a los ojos.

-Me arrodillo ante vos no como un principe- dijo quitandole la bota gastada y llena de lodo- sino como un hombre enamorado- terminó poniendole la zapatilla de cristal.

Bella no podia creer todo lo que veia, estaba emocionada hasta las lagrimas, ella estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

-Pero debo decirle que me sentiría como un Rey, si usted Isabella Marie Swan acepta ser mi esposa.

Bella lloraba de alegría, mientras que Edward la observaba detenidamente como queriendo leer su mente.

-Si acepto- contestó riendo y lanzandosele a Edward para abrazarlo.

Edward y Bella reian y lloraban de alegria. Bella le besaba la frente, las mejillas, los labios. No quería que ese momento terminase jamás.

Por fin Bella había encontrado la felicidad. Por fin Edward había sido rescatado, por fin había encontrado su verdadero camino.

* * *

**Quien no quiere una proposición como esa! **

**Dudas, aclaraciones, envios de los Vulturis, Jitomatazos, flores ya saben.. ahi abajo dejen rr ^^  
**


	13. Audiencia

**Disclaimer:** La historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula "por siempre jamas" y los personajes son de SM.

Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella se convierte en la sirvienta de su marastra y sus hermanas, pero no todo es tan malo, su destino se cruza con el principe Edward el cual huye de sus responsabilidades como proximo rey. Adaptacion de la cenicienta.

* * *

**Audiencia.**

Habían pasado algunos dias después de lo ocurrido entre La princesa Rosalie y Edward, el compromiso entre Edward y Bella y el heroico rescate que hizo el principe con Bella o viceversa.

En la gran casona Swan se encontraban la Varonesa Tanya junto con sus 2 hijas Jessica y Alice, esta ultima explicaba a su madre lo que había ocurrido justo el dia de la boda fallida del principe con la princesa de España.

-Yo como iba a saber que el principe iba a salir por la puerta lateral- decía Alice cortando su fruta mientras su madre y hermana seguian desayunando con el seño fruncido.- Se suponía que estaba casandose.

- Oí que el principe habló contigo- Preguntó arrebatadamente Jessica mirando a su hermana.- Que fué lo que te dijo?.

Alice se tomó unos segundos para contestar- Pues.. no estoy segura- respondío tomando un sorbo de su leche- Todo fué tan rapido- reia la pequeña Alice nerviosamente.

-Habla ya Alice!- Gruño Tanya exasperada.

-Me parece que dijo- contesto la pequeña duendecilla no haciendole caso a la exasperación de su madre. – "Eso me pasa por haber escogido a una extranjera en lugar de a tu …. Hermana".

Hubo un silencio que Alice no pudo deducir, para después ser seguido con estruendosas risas de parte de Tanya y Jessica.

-Bueno eso es fantastico! Quiza podamos dejar que se arrepienta de ello algunos dias- contestó Tanya sonriendo alegremente pero sobre todo ambiciosamente.

De pronto la camapana que anunciaba que alguien tocaba la puerta comenzó a sonar, haciendo pararse urgidamente a Tanya y Jessica.

-Abrire yo!- dijo emocionada Jessica y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta seguida de Tanya.

En el gran patio de la Casona Swan estaba un carruaje, pero no era un simple carruaje, sino el Carruaje Real. Al pie de la puerta estaba Jasper el Capitan de la Guardia y el mejor amigo de Edward.

El Rey Carlisle II de Francia solicita una audiencia con la Varonesa Tanya Denali y sus hijas inmediatamente- Decía el joven Capitán haciendo ademanes con su mano elegantemente.

La varonesa con suma curiosidad preguntó al joven – Ocurre algo malo?.

-Oh no Madame- respondió Jasper- El Rey ah pedido que usen sus mejores ropas.

-Aja, pues de Gala será- sonrío Tanya apurando a Jessica y dejando a Alice parada en la puerta frente a Jasper.

-Hola mi lady- saludo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice y besandola.

-Hola Jazzy- respondió Alice sonrojandose- Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó asustada.

-No mi niña, no tienes nada que temer, todo ah sido dicho ya- contesto Jasper- Te veo en el palacio.

Se despidieron los jovenes enamorados y Alice fué a prepararse para la audiencia.

Más tarde las 3 damas Denali hacian su arribo al gran Salón donde toda la corte real y los reyes, junto con el principe se encontraban esperandolas.

La Varonesa caminaba dandose mas importancia de la que debería y al llegar donde los Reyes y el principe se encontraban se postró ante ellos.

-Varonesa!- habló fríamente el Rey Carlisle- Como os atrevisteis a mentirle a su majestad la Reyna de Francia- terminó en un claro gruñido.

-Escoged sus palabras con cuidado madame, quiza sean las últimas- comentó sonriendo Esme la Reyna.

Edward que se encontraba parado justo a la derecha de su padre sonreia de lado, casi podían jurar burlonamente frente a Jessica y la Varonesa.

-Bueno- respondió Tanya poniendose de pie y tartamudeando- una mujer haría lo que fuese por el bien de su hija.. su majestad.

El Rey Carlisle la miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Es posible- continuó Tanya- Que exagerase un poquito.

-Madre! – vocifero Jessica mirando con desdén a su madre.- Pero que has hecho!.. Majestad- se dirigió al Rey- Yo soy una vitctima como vos! Nos ah mentido a los dos y me averguenzo pertenecer a su familia- Termino mirando suplicante al Rey.

-Como te atreves a negarme pequeña ingrata!- chilló Tanya empujando a Jessica que casí cae al suelo.

- Os dais cuenta! Ve lo que tengo que soportar- gritaba Jessica mientras Alice rodaba los ojos en señal de exasperación.

-Silencio las dos!- gritó el Rey poniendose de pie enojado.- Por Dios Santo.. son asi siempre? – Preguntó el Rey a Alice.

-Peor!- contestó sonriendo la pequeña duendecilla- Su majestad.

-Alice Querida- Se dirigió Tanya a su hija menor. – Odiaría pensar que tienes algo que ver con esto.

-Claro que no madre- Respondió Alice sin ningun miedo- Solo vengo por la comida.

Jasper que se encontraba cerca de Edward en ese momento gesticuló un audible "esa es mi chica", haciendo que Edward soltara una pequeña risa.

-Varonesa Denali- dictó la Reyna- Desde ahora mismo se os priva de vuestro título, y vos y vuestra horrible hija sereis enviadas a las Americas en el primer Barco, salvo que por un milagro alguien hable en vuestro favor. –Terminó Esme mientras Tanya miraba a todos los nobles en la corte y ninguno daba alguna señal de ayudarlas a ella y a Jessica.

Los nobles comenzaron a hablar entre sí, mirando con desdén a tanya y Jessica que suplicaban con la mirada para que alguien las ayudase.

De pronto un silencio reyno la corte.

-Yo hablaré en su favor- sonó una voz cantarina y muy familiar para los oidos de Tanya.

* * *

**Dum dumm dumm!**

**Prometí subir mas seguido, por fis dejen un RR aunque sea nada mas diciendo hola o no se jeje. **

**Saluditos ^^  
**


	14. Felices por siempre jamás

Ajajaaaaaaaaaaa.. jaja ya llegó el final.. espero les guste...

ya saben... los personajes son de SM.. la historia es basada en la película Por siempre jamas, yo solo mezcle todo esto jaja.

* * *

Los cortesanos junto con los guardias que se encontraban ahi se arrodillaron en señal de respeto cuando Bella pasaba por su lugar.

Bella caminó hasta donde la Varonesa se encontraba parada, su cara estaba completamente desencajada y con una expresión en shock, al igual que la de Jessica.

La hermosa princesa miraba a Tanya quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se arrodillo frente a ella por unos segundos.

-Alteza- susurró Tanya mirando con atención el hermoso vestido y la corona que habia sobre la cabeza de Bella.

-Jessica- dijo Edward dirigiendose a la joven rubia,- Creo que no te eh presentado a mi esposa- terminó sonriendo el principe.

-Quiero que sepais- comentó Bella a su madrastra- que os olvidare desde este momento, y que no volvere a pensar en vos nunca pero vos y de eso estoy segura, pensareis en mi cada dia durante el resto de vuestra vida.

-Y eso cuanto tiempo será? – pregntó Tanya en voz baja a Bella quien desvió la vista para despues dirigirse a su majestad la Reyna.

-Majestad os ruego que majestades- habló Bella dirigiendose a los Reyes- que la trateís con la misma cortesía con la que ella me ah obsequiado a mí.- terminó caminando hasta pararse al lado de su ahora esposo.

Los guardías llegaron para llevarse a Tanya y Jessica para imponerles su castigo, mientras el Rey se sentaba en su trono.

-Aquí no ah pasado nada- dijo sonriendole a Bella quien le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente.

Así pasaron los dias, llenos de una profunda e íncreible alegría. En el estudio que había sido hecho especialmente para el Sr Da Vinci, se encontraban Carmen, Jake, Edward, Bella y el Sr Da Vinci.

-Ya estamos aquí Sr, para que querias nuestra presencia?- preguntó Edward tomado de la mano de su esposa Bella.

-Los reuní aquí para mostrarles algo- dijo sonriendoles alegremente mientras destapaba un cuadro.

-Leonardo!- Exclamó Bella soltando a Edward y caminando para abrazar a Leonardo- Es maravilloso!

-Consideralo un regalo de bodas tardío.. Aleteza.- contestó soltando una risa y abrazando también a Bella.

El cuadro era de Bella, se veía como lo que es, una Reyna, hermosa y con esa sonrisa suya que hacia derretir a Edward, el marco del cuadro era de oro puro, obviamente la belleza de Bella ópacaba a ese metal tan precioso, pensó Edward.

Una risa algo burlona sacó de sus pensamientos a Bella quien se volteo para mirar quien había sido.

-Que pasa?- preguntó sonriendole a Jake.

-Es que no me hago a la idea… - contestó riendo aún más- Alteza- hizo una inclinación un poco burlona, seguida de un golpe en la cabeza que le habia propinado Carmen.

-Realeza o no.. Aún te gano!- exclamo Bella picandole las costillas haciendo que Jake desistiera en su intento de seguir burlandose.

Alice y Jasper que se encontraban abrazados sin decir nada, solo sonrieron ante aquella escena.

-Debo decir Leonardo, que para un hombre con su talento- dijo Edward caminando hasta el cuadro- que no se parece nada a ella.

Leonardo sonreía.

-Señor- dijo Bella riendo y tomando de las manos a Edward- deverías ser mas condesendiente.

-Y nosotros princesa- dijo Edward acercandose lentamente a Bella.- Devemos ser felices para siempre.

-Quien lo dice?- preguntó Bella susurrando.

Edward pareció pensarlo para después decir- la verdad.. no lo se.. – para después fundirse en un beso apasionado con Bella. Su Bella…

Aquel retrato de mi abuela- dijo la reyna mirando a los hermanos Grim- Estubo colgado en la universidad hasta la Revolución, para entonces la verdad de su romance, había quedado reducida a un simple cuento de hadas.. Y si bien Cenicienta y su princípe vivieron.. La cuestión caballeros- rió la Reyna- vivieron FELICES POR SIEMPRE JAMAS…

* * *

**Bien.. todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar.. así que espero les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito.**

**Proximamente terminaré la otra de Mientras dormias, para poder comenzar de lleno con 2 historias mas que una amiga y yo tenemos planeadas...**


End file.
